


The Dove

by lexiatel



Series: The Dove [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Abuse / Torture, Complete, Extreme Sexual Situations, F/M, Multi, Next Generation, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 36,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiatel/pseuds/lexiatel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Novel set into the Next Generation, where the Potter children are grown up, Grace 'Dove' Potter is the elected leader of the Order of a new war. When Scorpius Malfoy (who is the opposing leader) attacks, he tells her the war could end if only she would be his wife. To save thousands of people, she agrees to the proposition.</p><p>The world of Harry Potter and it's Characters belong to JK. Rowlings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny that came to me last night. I wont be able to finish it for a while, because I am busy with other things, but I had to write this down so I wouldn't forget it.
> 
> The world of Harry Potter and it's Characters belong to JK. Rowlings.

_**AN: This is a VERY dark novel. Lots of graphic, abuse (all physical, mental, and sexual). There will be very little light in the sky, if any at all. I have been rated poorly because of how angst this is. It is unfair to me that anyone would do that. You can't watch a horror movie and expect a happy ending.** _

_****You have been warned.** ** _

* * *

 

She was near the door when she heard the knock. It was known as the Death Knock. Tap, wait two second, tap, two seconds, tap. If you heard that, The Wizard Force was here to kill you.

The leader, Scorpius Malfoy, was a psychopath, he fed on the fear of others. Dove learned that when they were in school together. She could never get him to reason. Papa told her that he was much more brave than his father, and he could never figure out where his bravery came from, because Malfoys were not brave. Dove told Papa it was not bravery, he was just that insane. Uncle Ron had agreed with her.

Dove wasn't brave either. She was a Hufflepuff. She hated fighting, and she hated war. All throughout school she tried taming the fights between Scorpius Malfoy and her older brothers (James especially), and while James took reason from his little sister, because she was the Dove of the family, and could talk everyone out of their arguments, Scorpius would not; he could not live in a world of peace.

"Capture the Upperbloods and the women. Anyone else can die." She heard his voice command.

Dove saw the first slaughter. The bastard didn't even use his wand to slit Kenson's throat, instead, it was a muggle butcher knife.

She had to warn the people! Locking herself in a room of Hogwarts they had thought they were safe in, she managed to send a Patronus to Albus, knowing James was probably already in battle. Albus had the ability to send a massive message to everyone on their side. She watched her silver dove flit away out the window.

The commotion of war outside the door made her stomach queasy. The only reason she was a leader of the Order was because of her selfless decisions. She didn't want anyone to die. Everyone elected her, much to her dismay. She wasn't brave, she wasn't smart. She wasn't talented. Aunt Hermione said she was the Gandhi of the wizard world.

"Except he was successful. We're still in a war with me as the leader." She had told her aunt.

Dove was just that... a dove. She wanted peace, and nothing more. Children shouldn't grow up in a war, with the possibility of becoming orphaned. Men and women should live happy lives, without having to look behind their shoulder in fear everyday.

What could she do to help the people under attack now? She had good defense skills, but that was it when it came to fighting. She couldn't kill anyone either, even if her spells were strong enough, she was not a killer.

When the commotion in the corridor died down, she slipped out. Dove had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming, so much blood and severed body parts. The smell of death, blood, and other disgusting things invaded her nose. She could not help but to step in the mess as she inched her way silently through the dead. Tears swelled her eyes, and she bit her tongue so her sobs wouldn't draw attention to herself.

Around the corner, Dove saw a girl she used to know in school who was a year younger than her. Doria Coven, she killed her brother right before Dove's eyes. His name was Jaden, he was five years younger than Dove. To Dove's horror, Doria began slurping up blood from his wound into her mouth.

No! She turned around to run back the way she came from, slipping on the mess below her and grunting along the way. Someone appeared up the hall, his wand was drawn to her. She slipped to a stop, falling on her backside, her hands resting in a pool of blood. She screamed then. It was too much. So much blood, so much crimson. She fought a gag.

"Dove..." his voice, quiet as it was, traveled to her from thirty feet away. He moved toward her, slowly. So elegantly. Purposely done for effect. He wanted her to fear him.

"No!" She screamed again. "Please!" She didn't want to die. Not to him. He had been her friend for four years before he formed the Wizard's Force. He tried to get her to lead with him, but she wouldn't do it. His ideas would only ever bring war and terror, as they had nearly thirty-five years ago. As they were doing this very moment.

She crawled away, crab style, not willing to take her eyes off him. She shook with fear. The wet, warm meat of her fellow Order members squished between her fingers. She cried. She wasn't made for this. She was no warrior. She should be in a tiny cottage with two children and a lover, being the mother she always wanted to be. Not crawling atop dead, bloody bodies, begging for her life.

"Please, don't do it, Scorp." She pleaded. "At least have one of your enforcers do it." She sobbed. "Don't kill me."

Scorpius looked so much like his father. Near white hair and skin. A pointed nose that stuck out, dark eyebrows, and a sneer that hardly ever left his face. He had his mother's blue eyes, that made him more handsome than his father ever had been. There was a time Dove saw the two spending life together, but Scorp could never let go of the idea that the pureblood race was slowly trickling away. A typical tradition for the Malfoys.

He was able to walk faster than she crawled. Part of that was because he didn't seem to mind or maybe even notice the mess he sludged through. "Look at you." He said, squatting down to her level. "You haven't changed a bit, Dove." He murmured, his blue eyes boring into her own. She looked away. That was a mistake. His shoes and half of his robe were soiled with human remains. Unable to keep the bile at bay, she threw up on herself.

Scorpius stood to his feet. "Anderson!" He shouted, snapping his fingers.

A small man came running up, as fast as he could, puffing all the way. "Sir Malfoy." He bowed low.

"Take her to the West wing." Scorpius ordered. "I will be there shortly. Administer her an anti-traumatic potion."

"Yes, sir."

"See you soon, Dove..." Scorp's lips curled into a smile. He raised his wand and she was sent to sleep.

Dove didn't know how long she had been out for. It felt like only a minute, but she knew differently. She woke up to his harsh demand, followed by an ice cold bucket of water tipped over her head. She screamed from the sudden temperature change. Her body shook from fear and the chill.

She tried moving, but she was chained to a chair, just as if she was at a trial before the Ministry of Magic. "Scorp?" she found her voice to be sore and hoarse. Had she screamed that much?

"Right here, Love Dove." His voice came from her right. Her eyes squinted from a bright light behind him. She couldn't make out his face.

"W-why haven't you killed m-me?" She stammered out.

"You're three quarters blood. We need you." Scorpius said bluntly.

"How long have I been out?" She shut her eyes, the light hurt her head.

"Five hours."

"How many are dead?" She whispered, afraid of the answer.

"We have ceased our attack for the time being, Dove." His tone gentle.

"How many did you kill, Scorp?" Dove asked through tears.

"Enough for your side to follow my command of a cease fire."

Dove swallowed hard. That had to be quite a bit.

"Of course having the entire last two generations of the Potters helped along with that."

Dove's stomach turned upside down. Her breathing picked up. "Did you..." she lost her voice, she couldn't finish her question.

"No. They are important for the Wizard's Force. Just like you."

"And my other side of the family? The Weasleys?"

"I have kept as many wizards alive as I could, Dove."

He was dodging her question. They must have killed one of them, or most of them, or all of them.

"We have no use for wizards under 68% wizard blood. We have kept all the witches alive though. Those captured are in the dungeons."

"Who's dead, Scorp?!" She demanded. "Who did you kill?!"

"Hagger." He answered quietly.

"No!" She gasped. Her youngest cousin! He had only been eighteen years old.

"The enforcers tried reasoning with him, but we know how hot headed Weasleys can be."

Dove was too absorbed in her sobbing to care about what he had said.

"It was painless." He added, as if that mattered. "It's not a terrible loss though. Half-Blooded wizards are useless for our cause. Especially one as old as he was."

"Don't talk to me, Scorpius!" She snapped angrily. "Go away! Leave me alone!" She tugged at her chains in an effort to break free.

"I didn't think you had your parents' temper." He laughed. "I guess I was wrong. You look just as adorable as Lily does when she's mad."

"Stop!" Dove shrieked. "Please, Scorpius! You just told me that you killed my baby cousin! Have a bit of mercy, will you?!"

Scorpius approached her. He still wore his soiled robes. She whimpered as he raised a hand to her cold, wet hair, trailing a handful through his fingers. "What do you think of me, Love Dove?" He bent down, whispering in her ear. "That I would hurt you? Are you afraid of me?" His lips brushed her ear as he spoke. The hot, damp breath welcoming to her freezing skin. He then moved to her neck, lightly kissing it.

A new layer of goosebumps swept across her skin. "Scorpius..." she croaked, tilting her head to keep him from continuing. "Don't."

"I remember a time when you begged me to kiss you."

"That was before you turned into a killer!" She shouted.

"Now, Dovey, don't talk to me like that." He stood, scolding her gently. "Would you like to see your siblings?"

"Are they in one piece?" She asked cautiously. "I don't know if I can handle anymore gore."

"Yes, they have not been harmed. Well, James has a bit of a gash, but he has been treated."

"Okay..." her voice shook. "I want to see them."

Scorpius disappeared from the room for a good thirty minutes before returning with three of his masked enforcers, each gliding a floating chair containing Dove's older siblings.

Lily was a tiny twenty-five year old with copper red hair, her green eyes were glaring at Scorpius. Lily was a Ravenclaw, as much as she wished to curse the Malfoy in the room, she knew it was best not to say anything.

Albus looked fearful. His green eyes darted from one place to the next. He was twenty-seven years old. He, too, remained quiet, awaiting for what sick things Scorpius had planned for them.

James was the loud mouth of all four of them, it was the Gryffindor in him. While brave, he could be mighty ignorant. "What have you done to my sister, you fucker??!" He snarled. "I swear to Merlin I'll kill you, Malfoy!" He struggled against his chains.

"James!" Lily whispered to him. "Stop it!"

Albus sent his brother a look. One he didn't see. James was too busy thinking he was Hercules.

"That's no way to treat your host, Potter!" Scorpius kept his cool and pointed his wand to James. "Watch your language, there are ladies present."

"Sorry, Malfoy, I was under the impression that you were born with a dick. Did you have a sex change?"

Scorpius' face turned ugly. "Crucio!"

James burst out in screams. The other Potters joined him.

"Stop!" Lily screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

"Malfoy! Stop! He didn't mean it!" Albus cried.

"Scorpius! Please, don't torture him!" Dove pleaded.

Scorpius released his spell. "No more insults, Potter." He said through heavy breathing. "Don't make your sisters and brother watch you suffer anymore."

James' glaring eyes looked deadly. He spat at Scorp's feet, but for the time being, he remained silent.

"Quite amusing that each Potter child went to a separate house." Scorpius paused at each one, looking them over. "And the Potter women are just as pretty as ever." Scorpius swiped the back of his hand along Lily's cheek. She stiffened at his touch. "Got something to say to me, Lily?" He sneered.

"No." Lily said with a strong voice.

Scorpius smirked. "I didn't think so."

James muttered something, but Scorpius ignored it.

"What are you going to do with us, Malfoy?" Albus asked very quietly, in an effort not to anger the psycho.

"Thought you'd never ask, Dumble." Scorpius' lips curled evilly. "In this new era, where The Wizard's Force rules over all, we will have a marriage law. Every witch or wizard 68% wizard blood or more will be paired off. The current Enforcers will have their choice first, of course. They have deserved it, after all. There are more upperblood wizards than witches, though, which poses as a problem. This is where the lowerblood witches come in. Using the seed and eggs from assorted upperbloods, we will have the lowerbloods witches carry our properly bred young to full term. Our children will then be placed in a home ran by selected Enforcers to continue our new legacy; Preserving the wizard blood."

"God, you're a sick bastard!" James shouted.

"Silence!" Scorpius shouted back.

"What will become of the muggleborns?" Lily asked, shakily, her strength lost after hearing the details of Scorpius' plan.

"Ah, my fellow Ravenclaw, that's where Love Dove comes in." Scorpius glanced at Dove.

"Don't do anything this freak says, Dove!"

Scorpius let out a mock sigh he then silenced James with a spell. "Funny you would say that now, Potter. But what if we had your precious mudblood wife? And your young daughter who isn't even a half blood? Do you want your sweet baby to become a wizard incubator? Do you want your wife to become a vampire's blood bag?"

"Oh, you wouldn't!?" Lily shrieked.

James suddenly looked horrified.

"You know I would." Scorpius said.

"Scorp, please..." Dove whispered in terror. "Don't do this."

"If this war doesn't stop now, there will be a lot more deaths, Dove. Fifty-Thousand to be exact. I don't wish for this to continue. The bigger the number I have, the faster our population goes back up. I need you on my side, they will listen to you."

"Your idea is insane, Scorp, I can't agree with it."

"What happens to the muggleborns if Dove ends the war now?" Lily asked rephrasing her question.

"I will allow them their own society far away from here, so they do not taint our blood."

"Free of war?" Dove asked.

"Yes."

"The lowers are enslaved at this point." Lily said thoughtfully. "You wont have peace there, Malfoy."

"It will take some conditioning, but they will get used to it. Anyone willing to partake will be treated very kindly. The alternative is not something to wish for."

"Malfoy..." Lily called for his attention.

"Yes?"

Lily bit her bottom lip nervously. "Who did you pick to be your wife?"

Scorpius smirked. "I am sure you know the answer to that." He reached in a pocket of his robes and pulled out a tiny white box. "I want to do this properly though." He walked to Dove, holding it out to her and opening it. A gold band with a beautiful Sapphire sat in the box.

Dove's throat suddenly felt like it was shutting. She had trouble breathing. Her heart thudded in fear against her chest.

"Join me, Love Dove, and we can end this war together."

Dove just gapped at the ring. She didn't want to marry him. Not this nutty wizard who could walk over dead bodies without caring. Who could wear a set of bloody robes covered in human gunk. Who could kill people with no sympathy in the world.

"Dovey?" Scorpius asked impatiently. "If you say no, I assure you, fifty-thousand more will die. Our number is much more bigger than yours. We are much more persuasive than your side is."

"Scorp..." her eyes were still on the ring. What was she to do? Marry the psychopath or let more people die?

"Dove, let me put it this way. I am going to win this war with or without you, and I still end up with the girl when this is all over. You have a choice now. You wont have one later."

"So either way...I...You..." Dove swallowed hard as reality sunk in.

"Love Dove, you will be the mother of my children. We both will be much more happier if you did so willingly."

"Malfoy, isn't there someone already willing to marry you?" Albus asked. "Why does it have to be Dove?"

"It must be a Potter." Scorpius insisted. "No one will murder my children if they are half Potter. Dove is the better choice, of course, but if she refuses, I could always claim them both, just for the fun of it."

"I would kill myself before I let you touch me!" Lily snapped.

"Shush, now, you have nothing to worry about. Dove will say yes, wont you, Love?"

"Yes." Dove finally answered grimly. "I'll marry you."

"Oh, Dove, no!" Albus groaned.

"Take the older Potters to the dungeons, and let them see their families." Scorpius ordered his enforcers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wise choice." Scorpius told her once Dove's siblings were gone.

 _Choice? What choice?!_ She had no real choice. He said so himself that this would happen whether she agreed to it or not. It was better to agree to the bazaar marriage before more people died, and after he threatened her sister, Dove really had no other choice then. Scorpius knew she would allow nothing to happen to her family, and that's why he said what he did.

That's why he had as much of her family as he could imprisoned, and why he had allowed the Weasleys to live, or... most of them.

Dove said nothing about it though, knowing that was the best thing to do.

Tears welled in her eyes.

Hagger...

Her aunt and uncle will be devastated when they find out that their little boy was dead. While he died fighting for freedom, it will not matter. The young Slytherin had been an incredible boy. He had been a small, but caring boy with so much ambition that the Sorting Hat would have committed a sin if it had sorted him Gryffindor. Oh, he was brave too. Obviously, he fought until his dying breath, but, Hagger had already had a business of his own before he was even Fifteen. Becoming one of the youngest successful inventors in the wizarding world. He had an extreme talent in Charms and created the first ever Wizards Telly (but he called it a Heasley), opening a wide range of jobs in the Wizard World, from acting to news broad casting.

"I can't be that bad, Dove." Scorpius cracked a grin. He was speaking about her falling tears.

"Hagger..." she said quietly. "He'll be buried right? Next to Fred? You wont... allow your... monsters to devour him, will you?"

Scorpius' grin faded and his eyes shifted to the wall behind her. "There was a lot of chaos, Dove, much of what happened was out of my hands. When I went to get your brothers and sister I was informed that there wasn't much left of your cousin."

How awful! How absolutely disgusting! How cruel and disrespectful of the dead! Dove burst into tears then, sobbing loudly.

Scorpius approached her and kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand on each of her own. They were still chained to the arms of the chair she sat in. Through blurry vision, Dove looked at his hand that sat atop her right hand. That's when she noticed for the first time her hands were still bloody from before.

"Scorp!" She gasped. Her stomach churned as her mind flashed back to the dismembered bodies in the hall. She threw up again. Some of it landed on Scorpius' hand.

"Merlin, I hope our children don't inherit your weak stomach." He muttered as he wiped his hand on her shirt.

"Please, Scorpius." She said between gags. She tried swallowing back the ball that threatened to come up for a second round.

Scorpius' stood up. "What is it you're asking for, Dove?"

"Your robes... my hands..." she managed to sputter.

"What's wrong with my-" Scorpius stopped himself short when he caught sight of his fancy baby blue robes that had been ruined from the human blood."It's just blood, Dovey." He chuckled. "It's more upsetting that a 400 Galleon set of robes are rubbish now." With a wave of his wand he removed his robe. Now he stood in just a pair of black briefs.

Dove gasped and instantly shut her eyes at the sight of the bulge. She had two brothers and a father, and sometimes she had the misfortune of walking in on them when she was younger, but other than them, she had never seen a male so... bare.

"How could I forget how modest you are?" Scorpius cupped her chin in his hand brushing his thumb along her jawbone. "I'll fix that though."

"Don't touch me, Scorpius." She pulled from his grasp. "And please put on some clothes."

He did the opposite of what she requested though and removed the last thing that kept him from being exposed to her. His penis stood up and out about seven or eight iches awaiting for attention. The tip glistened with a clear substance.

Dove clamped her eyes closed again.

"Nuh, uh, Dove. Look at it." Scorpius ordered. He then cast a spell that forced her to eyes open and focus on where he wanted.

"Stop it!" She screamed.

"I am not hurting you!" He snapped. "But I can easily fix that if you wish!"

"Okay, I wont scream." She said quickly. He would cast some awful spell on her to hurt her.

Dove's eyes were frozen on the part that separated him from her. She couldn't look away; his spell was too strong.

"It's not so bad now, is it?" He asked her smugly. "Lots of girls rave about me, Dove. Haven't you heard the rumors? Don't you want a piece of it?"

Dove remained silent as tears trailed down her face. She was forced to watch as he grasped his penis and started stroking it right in front of her.

"Waiting for an answer, Dovey." He told her.

"I...what was the question?" She was memorized by how comfortable he sounded as he stood before her performing such an activity. His stroking altered it's speed every so often.

"Do you want to touch me?"

"No."

"No?!" He snapped and stopped playing with himself. "What do you mean 'no'?"

She whimpered as lunged at her and grabbed a handful of hair, causing her to cry out.

"Do you think I'm not good enough for you?" He demanded, giving her a hard tug.

"Ow!" She shrieked. "That hurts!"

"Answer me!" He shouted with another yank.

"You're good enough!" Dove squeaked, saying anything to make him stop the pain.

"Then why don't you want me?"

"Let me go, Scorp." She pleaded. "Don't do this."

"I asked you a question!" He pointed his wand to her threateningly.

"Alright...!" She shakily said to stop him. "Alright... you scare me, Scorpius, and... that... well... I'm not ready for..." she looked away from him as a smile crept to his lips.

"You're still a virgin." He let out a small giggle. He placed a hand gently around her neck, caressing it. "What'd you do, Love, save yourself for me?"

She stopped herself from shouting a negative. With his hand around her neck, he would be sure to choke her if she gave him an answer he didn't want to hear.

"Do you dream about me taking you?" Before she had the opportunity to answer him, Scorpius leaned in and set his lips to hers for a violent kiss.

Dove mumbled protests against him and tried to pull from him, but Scorpius tightened his grip around her throat causing her to cease abruptly. He snickered against her. "I own you now, Love." He said, his lips brushing seductively against hers. "You will do what I what, when I want."

"No." She whispered.

Scorpius pulled away and narrowed his eyes at her in anger. "That's a word I will not hear from you." His tone calm and dark. "You will accept me. You will serve me. You will not refuse me. Do you understand?"

"Don't-"

She was cut off from a sharp smack to her face, her whole right cheek stung. She cried out in pain.

"Do you understand?" He repeated coolly.

"Yes." Her voice was barely audible.

"I am now the ruler of the Wizarding World, Dove, you shall respect your leader."

"Okay." Her voice unchanging.

He conjured a robe for himself then. "There will be plenty of time to play, but now, there's something you need to do." With a point of his wand and a quick incantation, the chains were removed from the chair.

"Where's my wand?" She asked, rubbing her sore skin where the chains had pressed against.

Scorpius scoffed. "You think I am stupid?"

"Scorp... you know my offensive magic sucks." She told him gently.

"Well, sorry, dear, but you don't need your wand right now."

"To clean my hands, you asshole!" Dove held out her hands and showed him the mess.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He warned her before scougfying her hands. "Fuck, if you want something just ask, but your wand you will not get. Come." He motioned her to a desk and opened the drawers for paper and a quill. "Now, write a letter to the rest of your Order members and tell them the circumstances. Tell them, if they continue to fight, we'll start eliminating our prisoners, one every hour; starting with the youngest ones."

"Oh my God!" He was cruel, he was going to kill children!

"Shut up and do it!" He spat, shoving her down into the chair that sat at the desk.

"But you said the war would be over if I agreed to marry you." Dove argued.

"Did you not just hear what I said?!" He balled his fist and held it up as a threat. "Not another word from you! Write now!" He ordered.

With a shaky hand, she wrote down what he said.

"Now tell them that if they don't surrender by the time my owl returns from delivering this letter, I will have one of the young Potter children tortured."

"Scorpius!" Dove shrieked. "No!"

He back handed her across the left side of her face this time. Dove yelped and put her hand to her face in an effort to sooth the pain.

"Write!" Scorpius commanded.

She complied, writing slowly, almost numb on the inside as the effects of the events were starting to hit her. The world was in big trouble, and there was little she could do about it.

"Nice touch." He complimented on the tear drops that were scattered here and there on the parchment. He fanned the letter through the air to dry it and then rolled it up.

"I'll be back." Scorpius pecked a kiss on her stinging cheek. "Love the color." He murmured to her before stalking out and locking her inside.

Dove had to figure out a way stop him. This was not a life people needed to live. He was a tyrant, she couldn't allow this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it, please review and post suggestions on what you think should happen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter Characters are property of J.K Rowlings._

This Chapter is dedicated to my #1 fan. **ForeverDracos**!! Thanks so much for your support! Happy Birthday to you! _(August 4th, 2014)_

* * *

Scorpious had been gone for several hours before Dove stood from the chair that he had left her in. She had thought of ways to get her and the rest of people out of their current problem with little success. This was really a task for Albus. Dove was never good with coming up with ideas, but Albus was different. He was a thinker and could have easily been a Ravenclaw, but he also had a talent for talking his way out of trouble when he was younger. A master at manipulation. He could roll around in a pen of hog shit and still come out smelling like a rose.

Dove connected better with Albus than any of her other siblings. While he was a Slytherin, he was such a sweet and caring brother. He defended his sisters and even their loud mouth brother when necessary.

If only there was a way to contact him.

Dove began searching the room for anything that might be of help. Judging by the decor, she guessed that she was in the office of the Head of Ravenclaw (accents of blue were EVERYWHERE). Before the attack, this probably belonged to Professor Luna Lovegood who came to teach Care of the Magical Creatures after she became a naturalist.

Who knew where Luna was now. No doubt alive somewhere, she was an upperblood after all.

Dove gritted her teeth in disgust at the thought of the sudden enslavement the Wizard World was being placed in. She tried not to think of all the people who were going to be sexually assaulted over Scopius' disgusting plan.

No, she couldn't think about that right now. She needed to find a way out of this room. She searched the shelves. Lots of books, scripts, and diaries, nothing very helpful there. She couldn't cast magic.

Dove saw a door and went to investigate what was behind it, but that only led to a closet of cleaners. "Knobbers Be Gone", "Out Are the Gnorms", and many other bottled products.

Dove sighed. There was not much else to the room other than two chairs and a desk. There was a window though...

The massive window overlooked the quiet Quidditch Pitch, she remembered enjoying watching James and Lily play Quidditch against each other, both seekers. While entertaining, her brother and sister were very competitive.

The window wasn't going to be her way out either. It was solid, and even if it did open, she was up five stories without a wand.

And now, after all that, she had to go to the ladies room, but there was no loo here.

Dove went to the door that led out of the office and tried twisting the knob. It turned, but when she went to pull it open, it wouldn't budge.

"Fat chance!" A deep voice belonging to a male called out to her from the other side.

"I really need to pee!" She pleaded.

"You'll have to hold it. We are under orders. You are not to leave your premises."

Dove sighed and walked away, knowing it would be pointless to argue. Scorpius' Enforcers were incredibly loyal.

She sat under the window. It faced the door that Scorpius would walk through when he came back. Even though she had an annoying pain in her bladder, she had dozed off to sleep from pure exhaustion.

Sometime later, she woke up from the thudding of her heart. She felt hungry, but Dove knew that was more from nerves than anything. Her pulse was heavy and she felt very weak from the constant worry.

The room was dark now. The night had fallen and she couldn't see a thing. Dove wrapped her arms around her knees. She had to use the bathroom very badly now, and her breathing became labored. She was almost looking forward to Scorpius' return, just so she could empty her bladder.

Dove wiped a layer of sweat off her forehead. It was becoming unbearable, and she didn't know how much longer she could last for.

Desperation hit her then. She got up to her feet and raced to the door, pounding on it. "Scorpius said if I wanted anything to ask for it. Now I am _demanding_ that I get to use the loo! Else he can forget about fathering my children!"

Minutes later, the door finally swung inward. Two masked Enforcers stood at the entrance.

"Alright then, Miss Potter, your request has been granted. We shall escort you to the facility." one said, pointing his wand at her chest.

"No funny business. We have been told to Crucio you if you try anything." The other warned her.

"I just want to use the loo!" She said indignantly.

They stood outside the door of the bathroom they had lead her to. It took her several minutes to coax her bladder to release. It had shut tight from the length of time it had held fluids in.

Finally, although it was both painful and relieving, she had been able pee.

"Thank God." She said with a sigh as she exited the bathroom and wiped away tears.

Dove followed the two Enforcers as they silently led her back to the room she had been placed in. There, she was locked up again, just like before.

At least the bastard could have housed her in a sleeping quarters. But why do that? He was a heartless man, after all.

She went back to her spot under the window and sat down,wide awake, wondering how they were ever going to get out of this mess.

Not long after, Scorpius entered the room. "Lumosa!" He said to light up the lanterns in the room.

Dove squinted at the sudden bright light.

"Oh, boy, your daddy is one unhappy man, but The Order has agreed to not fight us any longer. I have given them an extra day to surrender." Scorpius said cheerfully.

"Are you hungry? I was too terribly busy that I could not allow myself to give you much thought. I'm sure you are okay with this, though, hmm?" He walked over to where she sat, towering over her. "I'll have to make it up to you." He chuckled.

"I can't eat right now." Dove told him, choosing to ignore the rest of his words.

"With all the vomiting you did earlier, I am sure your stomach is empty."

"I'll just throw it back up, Scorpius. No sense in wasting food."

Scorpius nodded with understanding. "I suppose I better find a more comfortable room. We'll be staying here for a bit." He smirked. "One with a bathroom at the very least, don't need my Dovey making anymore threats now."

"I did warn them ahead of time." Dove said grimly.

"They were doing their job, Love. Now, up you get." He bent down and grabbed a hold of her arm to pull her up to her feet. "Ah, I bet you'll want a change of clothing too." He mused after looking her over. He waved his wand and her shirt and pants disappeared.

Dove gasped as she tried hiding her exposed body. She still had underwear and a bra on, but she felt bare.

He chuckled amusingly. "Too bad I'm too tired to enjoy this physically." With another wave of his wand, she was dressed again. "All in time though."

Dove shivered. Hopefully, they can put a stop to this madness before that happened.

"Now, I'll not hesitate to punish you should you try to slip away or something, so just be a good Dovey and walk with me." With a hand clamped around her upper arm, and a wand in his other, he lead her down the corridor and up a flight of stairs before stopping at a portrait.

"What is the color of the sky?" The woman in the portrait asked.

"That all depends on the weather and the person looking at it." Scorpius told her.

The portrait then faded away, exposing a gap in the wall.

"Inside." Scorpius shoved Dove forward. As soon as they walked through the gap, the portrait reappeared, closing them inside.

They walked down a short dimly lit hallway before it opened into a room with a big bed, two arm chairs and a dresser. There was no window here. This room was also decorated in blue. Blue carpets, walls, curtains, trimmings, you name it. It reminded Dove of that muggle song.

"Bathroom's there." Scorpius pointed to the right. "There's a shower there too. And a soaking tub. It's nothing like Malfoy Manor, but for now, it'll do." He then took off his robe with a shift movement and he was in the nude all over again.

Dove looked away, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Come to bed." He ordered as he climbed in. He placed his wand on the cabinet on the side of the bed.

"Uh... don't we get separate beds?" Dove asked.

Scorpius snickered. "Why would we do that, Love? We're going to be married soon. Married people share beds."

"But we're not married yet." she said stiffly. "And I have strong beliefs."

"Sure you do." He said doubtfully.

Dove made no motion to move forward.

"How about this, come to bed now, and I'll permit you to keep your clothes on." He offered.

"Scorpius..."

"Or you can refuse, and I'll remove your clothing- every piece of it- and then I will cast a spell that will stick you to the bed. Your choice." He made himself comfortable, folding his hands behind his head.

Dove sighed and walked toward the bed, on the opposite side of Scorpius. "Are you going to touch me?" she asked warily as she stood at the side of the bed.

"Not tonight, I'm too tired." He answered. "Unless, you want me to?" He grinned, his eyes lighting up hopefully.

"No." She said flatly.

He scowled. "Told you not to use that word with me." He muttered.

"Gonna smack me again?" Dove asked crossly. "Should I prepare myself?"

"Watch your tone." He threatened. "Get into bed and go to sleep." He covered himself with the top blanket and turned his back to her.

Dove almost felt relieved. She climbed into bed and snuggled under the covers. She had forgotten how comfortable Hogwarts beds were, and it wasn't long before she was sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, nothing exciting happened at all, but the next chapter will be juicy enough.


	4. Chapter 4

_October, Year 2025_

A knock sounded on Dove's door. "Can't a girl catch a break?!" She muttered under her breath and got up from the bed she had been resting in to answer the door.

"Scorp!" She wrapped her arms around him for a hug. "Why are you here?"

"Missed ya, Love Dove." He kissed her forehead. "How's the Head Girl life going?" Scorpius asked as he stepped in so Dove could close the door.

"Exhausting, to say the least."

"I loved it when I was Head Boy; had all the powers in the world. Potter was absolutely jealous." He snickered at this.

"You and James never will put that nasty feud away, will you?"

Scorpius shrugged arrogantly. "He's a douche, what can I say?"

Dove sighed, giving up on the topic. Scorpius never saw reason when it came to James. "I was just taking a breather. All the first years have been pestering me."

Scorpius smiled mischievously. "I come at a great time then, hmm?"

"Most definitely." She snatched the collar of his robes and pulled him to her for a deep, passionate kiss.

"What would your brother say if he knew about us?" Scorpius whispered against her neck between kisses.

Dove frowned. "James would probably be right at the front of a long line of Potter and Weasleys to beat the shit out of you."

"Probably." Scorpius chuckled. "What do you say we make good use of that bed, Dovey?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Definitely one of the biggest perks in being the Head kid is having your own private room."

"Oh, Scorpius." She sighed. "I've told you that we can't have sex. I would like to finish school before having a bunch of children." she pulled from him and heaved herself on the bed.

Scorpius sat on the bed next to her. "There are things that help stop an unwanted pregnancy. Not that I would condemn it in the first place." He took her hand and kissed it.

"They are never 100% accurate, Scorpius. And I'm not willing to take the chance."

"Would you really mind if we had children together, Dove?" He asked curiously. "You aren't prejudiced against my name?"

Dove smiled. "Scorp..." she tenderly touched his cheek. "You know I love you for who you are."

"Maybe one day we'll be together." He kissed her then, and the two spent the rest of the afternoon together with no interruptions.

_Present Time_

Something stirred Dove awake the next morning. A chiming of a coo coo clock. It struck seven times before it stopped. She turned over to see if Scorpius was still there and found his side of the bed empty. His wand also gone.

Good. She thought as she sat up from the bed and rubbed her eyes from the sleep. Dove then wondered how her brothers and sister had managed through the night. Did they get placed together? Or had her whole family been split up?

Since there was no window to allow natural lighting, the room had been charmed to light the room to resemble the outside atmosphere. It must have been a gloomy, rainy day, because it was awfully dreary looking in here.

She got up to use the bathroom. Just as she went to grab the door handle, it swung inward on it's own, revealing a fresh smelling Scorpius Malfoy. His damp hair was combed back, and all he wore was a dark blue towel around his waist.

"Come to greet me, hmm?" He asked with a smirk.

"I just need to use the loo." She told him quietly.

Scorpius stepped aside to allow her a path to where she needed to go. Dove reluctantly inched passed him and he exited the bathroom closing it behind him.

When she finished, she remained in the bathroom. She wasn't too excited to watch Scoprius dress. She hoped he would have more things to do today and leave her alone in the room by herself like last time.

He rapped on the door for her attention. "Time to come out, Dove." He said gently.

"I'm busy!" She called out in a lie.

The door swung open then, Scoprius stood with his arms across his naked chest. He was still in just a towel."Hufflepuffs do make the worst of liars." He said dryly.

"Just, please, leave me alone." She said from where she stood.

"You've got something to do." He said and walked toward her.

"Stay away from me, Scorpius." Dove frantically backed away from him until she bumped into the sink.

Scorpius entrapped her between the sink and him. "Don't you remember what I said yesterday?" He pressed his body against her.

"You said a lot yesterday." She whispered fearfully as he took her face into his hands.

"I told you that you will do whatever I say, whenever I say it." Scorpius brushed his lips against hers.

"Then you don't remember what I said after that." With little success, Dove tried shoving him away from her.

"Do you really want to play that game?" He sneered. "I'm sure we both know who will come out the winner here."

"I agreed to marry you, but I wont be your concubine!"

"You will do what ever I tell you, Dove." He said threateningly and went to kiss her again.

That's when she smacked him. "Keep your hands off me." Dove said shakily. "I'm not a whore."

Scorpius' eyes flooded with shock as his hand touched his stinging cheek. "Since when does the Love Dove hit people?" He asked in disbelief.

Dove lifted her chin. "Since now."

"Well, it's unacceptable and so is your defiance." His tone calm. "Now you're not normally this brave, and because of that, I will dismiss the incident, but only just this once." He shook a finger at her like she was some five year old that took a sweet from the sweet jar without permission. "Let's try this again. I am going to kiss you, and you will not fight me."

"No!" She fought to break free from him. "Leave me be, Scorpius!"

Scorpius sighed. "Alright, you've left me with no choice." He turned from her and left the room.

Dove hurried to the door and shut it, then stood behind as a barricade. Scorpius returned shortly telling her to come out, when she didn't, he pushed against the door to open it.

"No one can say you're not a Weasley!" He said through grunting. "Stubborn mules, the lot of you!" The door then disappeared after that. Scorpius chuckled. "Should have thought of that sooner."

Dove gasped at the space where the door used to be at.

"You can't beat me, Dove." He tsked disapprovingly. "Now, you've made your master very upset."

"I am not a house elf!" Dove hissed.

Scorpius lunged toward her, snatching a hold of her hair. He then jabbed her neck with his wand. "I'd say it's time to show you what happens when you don't follow my rules." He growled. "Walk with me, Dove." He drug her by the hair out of the bathroom.

"Stop it!" She wailed as she slapped against his hand.

"If I had wanted a fighter, I would have chosen Lily!" Scorpius snapped and threw Dove up against a wall, casting chains around her wrists, and pinning them above her head. "I tried being nice, Dove."

"Don't you rationalize this, Scorpius!" She shouted.

He back handed her and her head was tossed to the left. Dove's breathing picked up. "Coward!" She shrieked hotly.

"Silence!" He gave her hair a forceful yank, causing her to cry out. "Since you're determined to act like a red headed spitfire, I'll treat you like one!" Scorpius gave her hair another yank to make her cry again and he put his mouth to hers, thrusting his tongue into it.

Dove protested in disgust, and made an effort to break contact. His tongue was exploring her mouth and he was moaning with pleasure. Scorpius pointed his wand to her and wordlessly cast a spell to lock her head in place so she couldn't fight him.

Dove, angered from his brutish acts, bit his bottom lip.

He stepped away from her. "Fuck!" His eyes flared angrily as he touched his lip to check for bleeding. "I'm bleeding!" Scorpius wailed. "I can't believe you bit me! What has gotten in to you?!"

"Keep your tongue to yourself, you filthy beast!"

Scorpius narrowed his eyes at her. "Payback's a bitch, Love." He then removed all her clothes.

She gasped. "Put my clothes back on!"

Scorpius took his time to take in her naked body. "How very beautiful you are." He murmured as he ran a hand up the side of her waist. Her stomach flip flopped and goose pimples flooded her skin.

"Look how hard them nipples are now, Dove. I dare say, you enjoy my touch." Scorpius trailed his hand back down and gripped her ass roughly.

"Stop that!" She jerked from him.

"Shut up, Dove, before I mute you!" He aggressively took her left breast into his hand and pinched the nipple.

Dove shrieked in pain.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, Dove." He sneered. "By the time I am done with you, you will know not to bite me." With that, he put the nipple in his mouth and toyed with it. Sucking, nipping, and rolling his tongue around it.

"Scorpius!" Dove gasped.

Scorpius then placed the nipple between his teeth and clamped down hard. Dove screamed.

"Louder!" He ordered with the nipple between his teeth, he gave it a good pull and altered his play to keep it stimulated.

Pain soared through Dove as she continued to scream. Tears began to flow. It felt like he was biting her nipple completely off. "Please!" She screamed in agony. "Please stop!"

Scorpius moved on to the other nipple now, making it peak out with interest to his taunting and did the same as before; biting as hard as he could without breaking the skin. At the same time, he pinched and prodded the first one to irritate it.

When he was finished, Dove was silent and breathing hard. A layer of sweat rolled down her body.

"Dove..." Scorpius addressed her darkly. "You wont bite me again, will you?"

Dove hadn't heard him, her nipples were throbbing in pain. They were purple and swollen, she could see deep bite marks around them.

"Dove!" He backhanded her. "Answer me now!"

"Yes?" Dove whimpered quietly.

"Will you bite me again?"

"No." Her voice was hoarse from screaming, her throat scratchy.

"Good, because if you do, I'll go lower next time." He placed his hands between her legs and harshly pinched the tender spot.

"Please!" She wailed. "I've had enough!"

"I thought so." Scorpius said. "I hope you understand your position now."

Dove silently nodded.

"Then I'm going to kiss you, Dove. You've kissed me before. Nothing has changed, I'm still as sexy as ever, right?"

She nodded again, avoiding his eyes.

"Now that's the Love Dove I know."

As she promised, Dove didn't fight him when he kissed her this time. His kiss was deep, gentle, and yearning with need. If this had been old times, she would have returned it, but Dove couldn't kiss this monster anymore.

He released her from the chains when he was finished. "You can spend the day naked. Maybe next time you'll learn to listen to me." He smirked. "Besides, when I come back tonight, I'll want them removed anyway, so why waste my time on the added spell castings?"

"You're going to leave me like this?" She asked in disbelief.

"For today, and any other day you refuse me." He dressed himself "I'll send a house elf up to get you some food. Order whatever you wish." and he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Scorpius met up with Donald Anderson outside his room. Anderson was a faithful servant, even if he were a bit small. Standing at only five foot six, the dark haired squib made up for his lack of magic ability with his loyalty.

"Sir Malfoy." Anderson greeted with a low bow.

"Anderson, what's the news?" Scorpius asked. "Anything interesting going on?"

"Mr. Zambini is having a bit of a problem with Miss Lily Potter, sir."

"Is that so?" Scorpius chuckled. "Well, I did warn Renardo that she would be quite a handful. Shall we go down and see how he's doing?" He suggested. "I have a slight feeling he might need a bit of assistance."

"Oh, yes, sir." Anderson grinned amusingly.

Scorpius led the way down to the dungeons, stopping at the room Lily had been placed in. "Alright now, Anderson," he said, pulling out his wand. "knowing Lily, we can't let our guard down, you go first, and I'll cover you." He unlocked the door with a wordless spell.

Scorpius followed Anderson, somewhat using him as a shield, if there were any problems.

Renardo lay on the floor in the center of the room, panting in agony. Scorpius scanned the room.

"Where's Lily, Zambini?" Scorpius asked darkly.

"The bed!" Renardo gasped. "Under the bed! She's got my wand!"

"What?!" Scorpius demanded. He immediately locked them all inside the room so Lily couldn't escape. "Alright, Lily, you're surrounded. Give yourself up."

"Fuck you!" Lily's voice replied. "Step closer, Malfoy, and I'll kill you."

"She ain't kidding, Scorpius. She's done cast crucio on me." Renaldo informed him.

"Now, Lily, that's not something a Potter would do." Scorpius mocked in a disapproving tone.

"Things change." She said strongly. "All's fair in love and war."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're an idiot?" Scorpius snarled to Renaldo. "How could you let her get your wand?"

"She beat me, Scorpius! The girl's a firecracker!"

"There's more where that came from if you come near me again." She spat.

"Lily, you can't stay under there forever, and I have my wand ready to block any curse you send."

Lily said nothing to that, probably deep in thought on how she was going to escape.

"Anderson, go nab up a few Enforcers."

"Yes, sir." Scorpius unlocked the door briefly so his servant could exit the room. "Olly Olly Oxen Free, Lily."

"Never!"

"Fuck, what is with the Potter women today?" He muttered to himself. "Lily Bear, if you don't come out before the Enforcers arrive, you're not going to like the repercussions."

"You'll have to kill me first, Malfoy."

"I could never do that." He told her softly. "Dove would never forgive me."

"Like you care." Was her reply.

Five enforcers barged in then, using the secret unlocking spell only they knew to Scorpius' lock.

"Last chance, Lily." Scorpius offered.

A purple streak whizzed by his head. Scorpius nodded his head toward his troop, sending them to surround the bed.

She fought like a mad woman, but his Enforcers were used to such battles. Two cast up shields to block her attacks, while the remaining three sent an abundance of harmless spells toward her. In less than a minute, she was being pulled out from under the bed, bound tightly with rope around her limbs. They placed her on the bed, sticking her there with a charm.

Scorpius shook his head. "One of these days you Potter women will learn you can't win."

Renaldo recovered from where he lay on the floor and retrieved his wand from one of the Enforcers. "My turn, you bitch!" He pointed his wand at Lily and cast the Crucio curse on her. She screamed in agony. "How does it feel?!" He demanded. "Not good, huh?!"

"Alright, Zambini." Scorpius said a few seconds later. "She's had enough."

Renaldo released his spell.

"Bastard!" Lily spat breathlessly. "The lot of you will rot in hell!"

"What were you trying to do when she attacked you?" Scorpius asked Renaldo.

"To fuck her, of course!" Renaldo snorted. "What else?"

"What position did you want her in?"

"On her hands and knees, like the bitch she is!"

"Very well." Scorpius pointed his wand to Lily and turned her over, then forced her on to her hands and knees.

"You may remove her robes, if you know how." Scorpius permitted.

"Of course I know how!" Renaldo said indignantly. "Exposio!"

Lily's clothing was removed revealing her plump luscious ass to them.

"Stop it, stop it!" She screamed.

"Would you mind if Anderson muffled her protests?" Scorpius asked.

Renaldo grinned smugly. "Double P? Hell no, I don't mind!"

Scorpius walked to Lily and roughly grabbed her by the hair. "Do remember that I did warn you, Lily." He said coldly. "Spongify!" He softened her teeth so she if she went to bite, it wouldn't hurt or do any damage. "Anderson, come and claim your reward."

Anderson eagerly unzipped his jeans and flopped out an under sized hard penis that was five or six itches.

"No!" Lily screamed! "Don't you dare!"

"Open wide, Lily." Scorpius forced her mouth open with a spell.

Anderson prompty gagged her and vigorous started penetrating her mouth.

"Now, from experience, you should know that properly sucking a man's cock will surely make him cum faster, but, if you wish for him to do all the work, so be it." Scorpius turned from them. "Alright, Zambini, go ahead and mount her. Make sure it counts. We need to start our new population as soon as possible."

Renardo hastily removed his robes. Even though he wasn't completely hard, his dark penis was much bigger than Anderson's. He positioned himself on the bed behind Lily, jacking himself off to harden his penis some. He spit into his hand and wet the tip of himself. He leaned over Lily to growl into her ear, "Alright, bitch, I'm going to enjoy this!" And with a swift move, he entered into her cunt.

Lily screamed against Anderson's cock.

"Fuck ya, do that again!" Anderson pleaded to her, through his thrusts. "Merlin, that's awesome!"

Scorpius watched as the two men violated Lily both front and back. Though she was 'verbally' protesting, the men made sure she was secure between the two of them so her physical protests were useless.

There were several grunts and groans of pleasure before Anderson finally came into her mouth, he yanked the handful of hair he held and commanded her to swallow it, to which she did, having no choice in the matter, since he kept his cock in her mouth until she was through.

"Disgusting bastard!" She spat when he finally pulled out.

"Shut up!" Renaldo gave her a harsh smack on her back. With one last jerk, he spread his seed deep into her, holding himself in place.

"Well done." Scorpius said as the five Enforcers clapped at their success. "A repeat shall be made until she tests positive."

"My pleasure." Renaldo growled, giving her another smack

"Me too, Sir Malfoy?" Anderson asked hopefully.

"You, too." Scorpius nodded.

"Zambini, I suggest having at least two enforcers with you next time. I wont be happy if Lily ends up missing."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need a bit of a release myself."


	6. Chapter 6

 

Dove had spent most of the morning searching through the room for something useful, but it was bare except for a few things like towels, soaps, bedding, and such.

 

The house elf (who was a female named Dubsey) cracked in around nine AM, but Dove had been sure that she wouldn't be able to keep food down, so she refused to order anything. Dubsey returned shortly after with a slice of toast and a glass of Plumberry Juice. Dove drank the juice, but left the toast behind.

 

She was sore from Scorpius' torment earlier that morning, and noticed her nipples and the surrounding area were bruising.

 

Dove sat in the corner of the room, wrapped in a sheet, as she had been forbidden to wear any clothing. She stressed about her siblings, parents, friends, and other family, which gave her an excruciating headache.

 

Then he walked in, stopping at the sight of her. Scorpius laughed at Dove's attempt to cover herself.

 

"Hmm, you know, when I had forbidden you to wear clothes I had not meant that you could use a substitution."

 

"You're back a little early." She grumbled, ignoring his comment.

 

"Ah, well, something came up." He chuckled. "Literally speaking."

 

Dove, innocent as she was, had no clue what he meant by that.

 

"Remove the sheet, Dove." Scorpius ordered.

 

She tightened it around her. "Must I?"

 

"Yes." He answered. "Do it now."

 

Reluctantly, she unwrapped the sheet from herself, avoiding his eyes, feeling shameful.

 

"Stand."

 

When she did, he walked toward her. "Shame." He said as he eyed her bruised nipples. "If you had listened to me, these wouldn't be so sore, now would they?" He pinched one then, causing her to whimper.

 

"Now, thanks to your sister, I have a bit of a problem that you need to fix." Scorpius toyed with her hair. "My, it would be great if our children had your hair and my eyes. Red headed, blue eyed little babies." He lightly kissed her lips. "You would like that, hmm?"

 

"You don't care what I want, Scorpius, so stop the act."

 

"Of course I care, Love Dove." He wrapped his arms around her and squeeze her to him, he then pulled her to the bed.

 

"Let me go, Scorp." She pleaded, trying tug from him.

 

"Lay down, Dovey." He pushed her on to the bed and climbed on top of her, his weight pressing her into the soft mattress.

 

"Please! Stop!" She wailed.

 

"No way." He whispered against her ear and nibbled on her ear lobe.

 

She smacked his face. "Get off me, Scorpius!" She snapped and struggled to break free.

 

Scorpius pinned her wrists to the bed with his hands. "You hit me one more time, Grace, and you will be one very unhappy woman!" He snarled darkly.

 

For a moment, Dove went still. Scorpius hadn't called her by her real name since her sixth year. She hadn't been called that in years by anyone really. Once everyone knew her Patronus form, Dove had been her name from then on.

 

"That's better." He said approvingly.

 

"Get off me!" She screamed and kicked up her knee to hit him where it would truly hurt.

 

He avoided her attack. "So you want to play with that, Dovey?" He smirked. "I can arrange that."

 

He placed her wrists in his right hand above her head. His left hand inched down between their bodies and adjusted his bulging to touch a certain location of her body. She could feel it setting atop of her.

 

"Alright, Dove, give it a little squirm. I dare you." He then thrust up against her making Dove yelp out. The feeling surprised her. Something shot through her, lighting up a desire. She wasn't going to give into it though.

 

"You're a brute!" She spat. "A disgusting brute!"

 

"Come on, Love, it feels nice, doesn't it?" He gave another jerk.

 

She closed her eyes, unwilling to admit he was right. "You are violating me." She said through grit teeth.

 

"Nuh uh, Dove, I am doing my job." He lifted his chest from her, so most of his weight shifted to a different location.

 

"Please." Dove whimpered. "Don't."

 

"Just relax and enjoy it." He murmured to her and he thrust against her again. "I can feel your wetness seeping through my robes. You body's knows best, Dovey." He panted. "Ugh, it's almost torturing me."

 

"You're tricking my body." She said weakly, biting her lip. Why did it have to feel like that? She certainly wasn't interested in Scorpius anymore, so why did something in the back of her mind tell her to surrender and allow him to full fill this sudden pleasure.

 

Scorpius chuckled. "Tricking... Good one." He lifted himself up enough to slide his hand between them and dipped two fingers into the surface of her wet pool. She shuddered, as he purposely nudge her clit. "Check this out." He held up his hand for her, exposing his slick, wet fingers. He slid them across her lips. "No trickery there, Love, you're excited for me." He then encased her lips into his, making sure to lick her fluids off her.

 

Tears fell from her eyes. "I don't want it, I don't!" She wailed, when he move to her neck. She kicked and jerked as an effort to break free.

 

"Oh, yeah, Dove, that's it." He murmured. "Keep that up." He sounded pitiful. Desperate. Yearning. Begging?

 

Dove instantly stopped, realizing what he meant. "Are you going to rape me now?" She whispered in fear.

 

"Nah, I am hoping you will become a willing participant, I wont wait forever, mind you." He released her wrists and got off her, standing near the edge of the bed. "Come here, and get on your knees." He gestured her off the bed.

 

"Why?"

 

"Because I gave you an order, now do it!" He snapped.

 

Dove, not wanting a repeat of this morning hurried and did what he said.

 

Scorpius pulled off his robes, revealing a very excited penis. "Right here." He pointed between his feet.

 

"Please..."

 

Scorpius snatched some of her hair and pulled her to him. "Do as I say, Dove!" He growled, pressing the tip of his cock to her nose. With a hand guiding it, he taunted her face with it, smearing pre-cum across her. "Lick it."

 

"No." She turned her head from him.

 

He back handed her. "Do it!"

 

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for him to change his mind.

 

"If you don't do it, I'll go down and make Lily do it. She's already had some practise at it today, Anderson's quite pleased."

 

Dove gasped. In that moment, Scorpius shoved himself into her mouth, and used both his hands to hold her in place. "Oh, Merlin, your mouth is like heaven." He sighed.

 

Dove's protests were muffled as she tried breaking free.

 

"Be rational, Dove." With some effort, he reigned her up against a wall. "Make it squirt, and it will be over before you know it." Using the wall as leverage, he pumped against her mouth. She screamed against him. "That only makes it better, Love." He said through a shudder.

 

He continued to fuck her mouth, hissing with need every so often, until he was finally ready. He pulled out of her mouth and spewed all over her face. "Clean me with your tongue." He ordered.

 

"No!" She screamed.

 

He snatched her hair, giving it a good tug. "If you don't do it, I'll send someone down to rough up one of your nieces and nephews." He threatened.

 

"Please don't!"

 

"Then... clean... it!"

 

Finally, she stuck her tongue out and licked the sperm from his cock. Scorpius enjoy every bit of that, caressing his fingers through her hair, and making comments on how great of a job she was doing. When Dove was finished, she balled herself up on the floor to sob.

 

"It's a lot more fun when you don't have to fight someone every step of the way." He muttered.

 

"I want to see my family." She whispered, her eyes staring at a spot on the floor. "I want to see them now."

 

"You don't get to make orders, Dove. You have no leverage."

 

She looked him in his eye. "Then I am asking you, Scorpius. Please let me see my family."

 

Scorpius smirked. "You want to see them in the nude?"

 

"Of course not!"

 

"Then you'll have to wait until tomorrow. You're to have no clothes on for today. Remember?" He summoned his wand from where ever it had been and removed the blankets from the bed. "You are to be completely exposed."

 

"What if I get cold?"

 

"Tough. It's a decent temp in here." He dressed himself, wearing his ever loved baby blue colors. "I'll let you see them if you participate one hundred percent willingly next time."

 

Dove looked away with a shake of her head. She couldn't...

 

"I'll give you time to think on it then." He walked to the exit. "Oh, and Dovey?"

 

"Yes, Scorp?" She quivered.

 

"You have one week to offer yourself to me. Otherwise, I will take you forcibly." she heard him say something to the portrait, and then he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

He was Hogwart's Potions Master before the take over, and had been able to make claim to his classroom. The very same one he, himself, was taught Potions in. He thought of that teacher who schooled him. How wise that professor had been for as young as he was. It was a shame the teacher never had children of his own. They would have been just as brilliant.

He impatiently tapped on the desk with his knuckles, waiting for the brew that sat before him to croak. It was an invention of his own, allowing quicker access to the property he needed. However, there were two drawbacks. One, you needed human blood, thus you would be considered a bit cannibal when you drank it, and two, the lasting effects were much shorter than the other.

He rolled a bloody cotton ball in his hand-the main ingredient to this potion-, deep in thought. The plan had to work, else their was little hope. It was a good one though, and he hardly doubted it. He just hoped everyone involved would cooperate. The people he had to deal with were often too stubborn and there was really no time for that. They didn't trust him, but they would have to. This time, at the very least.

Finally the brew let out a low croak, almost sounding like a bullfrog call. He stirred it counter clock wise three times, then clockwise four times, and another two the opposite direction again. Now he could add the bloody cotton ball.

The potion hissed and immediately foamed to the brim. He blew on it- an actual step to the concoction- before declaring it ready.

After conjuring up five empty vials with a wave of his wand, he filled them completely.

"Bottoms up." He muttered. Pinching his nose, he gulped down one of them. This was the foulest tasting thing he'd come across.

* * *

Dove lay on the bed in a ball. It was more comfortable than the floor, but it had no blankets, and she was still in the nude.

She had been crying for hours. She was frightened, lonely, and helpless. There was nothing she could do. And in a week, Scorpius would follow out his plans.

He would rape her.

He would have to, because there was no way in hell she would have sex with him willingly. He was psychotic. He killed many people, including her little cousin, and he threatened the lives of many others. Some of those lives were her little nieces and nephews. How could he even think of hurting such innocent little children? She sobbed at the thought, wiping her snotty nose on the mattress.

He's a monster. A monster!

"Master says His Mistress must eat this cup of soup now." Dubsey's friendly voice spoke from the side of the bed as she placed a tray of food on the nearby nightstand.

"I can't." Dove whimpered.

"Master Scorpius says he will force feed His Mistress if His Mistress refuses to eat. Dubsey suggests to His Mistress to follow Master's orders. Master Scorpius is not a wizard to piss off." The house elf bowed before stepping back to allow Dove her space.

"Are you going to watch me?" Dove asked.

Dubsey simply nodded.

Dove took the cup of soup into her shaking hands and sipped it. Creamy Potato soup. It was good, just as she remembered eating at Hogwarts when she were younger. A time in her life that she cherished. One with no war. No brutal deaths. No rapes.

The cup slipped from her hands and toppled onto the floor.

"His Mistress is alright?" Dubsey asked.

"I didn't get burned, if that's what you mean." Dove answered crossly.

Dubsey cleaned the mess up in a with a simple gesture of her hand. "There is a sandwich too, His Mistress. Turkey and Swiss."

Dove's favorite. A shiver ran down her back. Scorpius knew too much about her. Why did he change so? Why couldn't he be the same young man she had loved? Tears trickled down her face.

"Master!" Dubsey bowed. Scorpius had entered the room soundlessly.

"You're excused. Leave now." Scorpius ordered his house elf.

The house elf disapparated.

"I tried eating." Dove informed him through a sob. She hadn't looked at him.

"Be quiet and stand up." Scorpius ordered calmly.

Dove obliged, covering herself as much as she could when he saw his eyes wondering to certain areas of her body.

She tilted her head at his attire. He wore a fancy set of grey robes. "You're not wearing blue..." she inquired.

"So?"

"You always wear blue, Scorp."

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to notice such a trivial thing at a time like this!" He snapped and changed the color of his robes. "Happy now?"

"Why are you here?" Dove asked cautiously.

Sorpius dressed her in a white dress then. "You're being transported." He simply said. "Follow me closely. And don't you think about trying to running away!" He snatched her upper arm and began escorting her out of the room.

Two floors down, he stopped at a door, and twirled his wand in a circle, saying something under his breath. The door clicked open, revealing a bathroom. "Get inside, hurry!" Scorpius shoved her forward, closely following her.

Once they were inside, he shut the door. "Go to the sink." He pointed. "Turn it on, and let the water run on your hands."

"Why?"

"Just fucking do it!" He shouted and she jumped. "Damn, all you Potters ever do is argue, for once, just Shut The Fuck Up!"

"Alright..." she shakily walked to the sink and turned the faucet on. The water that came out was purple. "Scorpius..."

"Hands under it!" He said with impatience.

The water was ice cold, but the sensation immediately disappeared as it felt like the life was being sucked from her. Something tugged on her navel, and that's when she realized she had used some sort of portkey.

Dove landed easily on her feet, having used quite a bit of portkeys in her past. The floor below her was soft. She stood on fluffy evergreen carpet.

"Auntie Dove?" The sound of Chasie Potter snapped her head up. Standing just six feet away was her brother's daughter. The dark haired, four year old had tear stains on her face.

"Chasie!" Dove hurried to her niece and hauled her in her arms. "How are you, baby?" She whispered frantically. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

The girl shook her head against her aunt's shoulder. "Just ascared. I want my Mummy." The girl whimpered.

"I know, sweet baby." Dove whispered, and kissed the girl on her cheek. "Where's Jamie?"

"Those bad people took him away!" Chasie sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay." She rubbed the child's back.

"Dove?" The sound of her sister's voice made Dove's heart melt. The two sisters met up for a tight hug, both crying into each others arms.

"How's Chasie?" Lily asked, eyeing her niece, and stroking her dark hair gently.

"A little frightened, but I think she's okay."

One year old Jamie Potter appeared then, wailing unhappily, but seemingly, unharmed. Lily picked James' son to soothe him.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. "What's he doing?"

"I don't know." Dove frowned in confusion.

Albus' son, Edward, showed up next, he was six years old with black hair and glasses. He ran to his aunts and cousins. "That Scorpius man said I would see Mummy and Daddy soon if I went with him and didn't complain. So I listened. He wasn't lying though, was he?"

"Maybe not." Lily answered without a thought.

"Edward!" A woman shrieked. Albus' wife, Theresa snatched up her son with no hesitation, sobbing happily.

"Mummy!" The six year old cheered.

The women and children huddled together, all scared, confused, and happy.

Albus appeared then, quickly positioning himself for an attack but his face of fury changed when he seen his family. "Theresa! Edward!" His voice hoarse and desperate.

"Alby!" Lily and Dove joined in on the group hug.

"Where are we?" Albus asked once they got themselves under control.

They were in a white and green living room with elegant antique furniture. A desk, two desk chairs, three couches, and a wing back chair surrounded them.

"-king, bastard! I'll kill you! I will!" A voice appeared in the room. James. A spitting mad James, at that, and he had a bloody lip.

Scorpius stood next to him with an ugly scowl on his face, he also sported a bloody lip. His wand pointed to James. "Sit down, Potter." Scorpius ordered coolly. "In fact, everyone should just sit down." His cold eyes scanned the lot of people.

The women instantly obeyed, hurdling the children to the couch.

"Thanks for wasting my time, you fool!" Scorpius growled to James. "Now there's no time to transport the Weasleys!"

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked.

Scorpius swirled his wand around his body in a powerful move and instantly transformed into an older man. One with Scorpius' same looks, but with grey eyes.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Potters." He sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

Confusion erupted through the room when several pairs of eyes set onto none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why are we here?" Albus asked.

"Why were you disguised as Scorpius?" That came from Lily.

"Where is Scorpius?" Dove asked Mr. Malfoy warily.

"Yes, where is that bastard?!" James demanded. "I want to beat him! Slit his throat! Make that fucker choke on his own blood!"

"You will not harm my son, Potter." Mr. Malfoy warned.

"You can't stop me from doing it!" James' face was red with anger.

"Totium Silencio!" Mr. Malfoy silenced them all. "You all will listen to me, and listen good." He drawled darkly. "I do not entirely disagree with Scorpius cause, but the way he's doing it is absolutely barbaric and inhumane. He needs to be stopped before he completely destroys what we do have."

Surprised looks flushed the faces of the Potter adults. None of them would have thought Sorpius' own father would volunteer to help take him down.

"Now, you're safe on this floor, and this floor only. Do not venture beneath or above it. I would suggest placing boundary spells on the children." The Potters gave him dumbfounded looks. "Yes, I know you don't have your wands. I am not an idiot!" Mr. Malfoy pointed to the desk and a small box appeared into sight. "Your wands." He informed them, and immediately they all rushed to the box. "It would be wise to stay here, as this would be the very last place Scorp would ever look. You are the safest here."

James instantly pointed his at Mr. Malfoy.

"Potter, don't be stupid, you can't curse a Malfoy in their own home. Nice try though. You may just want to put your revenge on hold." He then lifted the silence spell.

"Why did you save us?" Lily asked, pocketing her wand in her dress, considering herself safe for the time being.

"It was the only way to gain trust of your father. Unfortunately once my son finds out about this, he'll have a raging fit. The death count will go up."

Dove gasped. "He's right! Oh my Lord!"

"Now, Dove, your father has requested for me to apparate you to him." Mr. Malfoy gestured her to come over to him. "We have little time before Scorpius is informed that his nine most important prisoners are missing. I need to get back there before he notices my absence."

"This has to be some sort of trick." James said. "There's just no way a Malfoy would help us."

"And just what would I gain from this?!" Mr. Malfoy snapped "The Malfoys are in control now, Potter! We can have anything we want." His eyes narrowed as he sent James a scowl. "Anything..."

"Why would you want to give that up?" Albus asked.

"I don't. Not really, anyway, but the way Scorpius has started ruling, it's not looking too good. He's messing with a lot of people here. Even Hufflepuffs are making a stand, and Huffies are known to be easily controlled." His eyes shifted to Dove for a moment. "Frankly, Potters, I don't wish to witness a lot of torture. I was put through enough of that when I was younger. He's going start making everyone watch the torturing, and even the strong could go insane. Scorpius is blind to this. The wizard world doesn't need a bunch of loonies walking around."

"The children too?" Dove asked.

Mr. Malfoy nodded solemnly. "He's planning for every citizen to view them. That way, they all learn at a young age that he is to be obeyed."

"He's fucking sick!" James spat. "We need to stop him now!"

"Harry Potter has agreed to allow me to join The Order if I saved you. And so I have. Now Dove, you need to come with me. We've wasted too much time!" He hurried to her and firmly put his hands on her shoulders. "Ready?"

Dove nodded. Her head began spinning as she felt like her life was being sucked from her again. They used two portkeys and three more apparations before Mr. Malfoy announced they were done traveling by magic.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Dove held her aching stomach as she bent over with a gag.

"Merlin, we don't have time for this shit!" A second later he thrust a potion into her hand. "Drink it!" He muttered. "It'll sooth your stomach instantly."

In one swift gulp, Dove downed the liquid and sighed with relief when she felt completely healed. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever, let's go."

He pulled her along a quiet rundown neighborhood of houses. Most had been burnt down during one of the many battles to claim control and were still smoldering way with smoke. It smelled rank. Rotting flesh (though, thankfully, Dove saw no bodies), burning plastic, rubber, paper, and wood.

A growling big dog approached them, baring its teeth. Another one joined, then another. And soon, the two of them were surrounded.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I know what had kept them alive." Mr. Malfoy said with a grim look after he had cast a killing curse on them.

"Do you mean that they ate the flesh of the dead?" Dove whispers.

Mr. Malfoy only glanced at her, refusing to tell her that she had guessed right.

They continued to walk down the street, maneuvering through the debris of war. Mr. Malfoy spoke things under his breath that Dove couldn't quite understand. After a while, she discovered it was a list of directions to wherever her papa was hiding. He stopped in an abruptness and held out his arm to stop her.

"Look for a brick with a small black diamond. Be careful where you step." He pointed to a silver round piece on the ground nearby. "Step on one of them and you'll die a horrid, painful death. It's a coin cursed with dark magic and reacts much like the cruciatus curse."

Dove nodded silently, and the two went tiptoeing around to find the needed brick. It wasn't an easy task, there were so many bricks scattered around.

"Here!" Mr. Malfoy called roughly forty feet from her twenty minutes later.

Cautiously avoiding any of those dark coins, she rushed to the older man. He had left the brick where it lay on the ground at his feet. Mr. Mafoy was on his knees, looking it over. "Stand back! Far back!" He commanded, and she did what he said to. Mr. Malfoy took a deep breath and touched the tip of his wand to the diamond shape imprint, he then closed his eyes. "Dove, Owl, Rabbit, Snake." He chanted slowly. Mr. Malfoy then flew up to his feet, and backed up as quickly as he could.

The brick shattered into thousands of pieces, painfully showering them with red chunks of rock. They dusted themselves off before stepping forward to where the brick had been. There was now a gaping hole in the ground, steps leading down into the Earth.

Mr. Malfoy leaned over the hole. "Potter!" He called. "Your daughter is with me as you requested!"

Moments later, Harry Potter was seen climbing up the steps. His grim face softening up some when he seen his youngest child. His eyes lit up with happiness.

No words were exchanged as the father and daughter ran to each other. Her papa's grip around her tighter than he had ever done in his life.

"So happy to see you're okay." He whispered to her. "How are the others?"

Dove sobbed. "We're all okay physically, Papa, I don't know about our mental state of mind though."

She felt her father nod slowing against her. "And Draco... is he really going to help us or is this some sort of hoax?" He asked her. Dove was a bad liar, and anyone who knew her could spot it in her voice if she were ever to lie to them. That's why, out of all his children, Harry picked her to talk with.

"I think he wants to help. He appears very upset over Scorpius' ruling. How's Mother?"

Harry sighed. "A mess, but you wouldn't expect anything different."

"I'm so sorry, Papa!" Dove cried.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself." He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. "We'll get through this."

He released her reluctantly to talk with his childhood nemesis.

He held out his hand to shake Draco's. "Thank you, Draco." He forced a smile.

Mr. Malfoy scowled before he took Harry's hand. "Let's put a stop to this, Potter. My son is not to be harmed though. You are good about winning a war with minimal curses. I want my son alive when this is over. I'll deal with him myself when the time comes."

"No one from the Order will kill him." Harry promised.

"Not even your eldest?" Draco raised an eyebrow doubtfully. "Because that's all that comes out of his loud ass mouth anymore!"

"No one from the Order will kill him, Draco." Harry Potter repeated firmly.

Draco nodded with satisfaction. "Then you're welcome to come to my Manor, Potter, it'll be the safest place for you and your family to stay."

"I'll have a talk with Hermione and my wife about it first."

"You do that. Now I must get back to Hogwarts before I am announced missing." Draco then gave Harry instructions on how to enter the fifth floor of Malfoy Manor before disapparating away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See just how evil Scorpius really is.

  
"How many times do you think you need to change your robes in one day?" Scorpius' friend, Charles Gibsan, asked as he stepped up to the Enforcer.  
  
"Huh?" Scorpius asked confused. He hadn't changed his robes that day at all.  
  
Charles shook his head. "Never mind. Here." he held out a clipboard containing a checklist.  
  
Scorpius scanned the names. "How many did this willingly?"  
  
"Not many, Scorp. Not in this room anyway." He thumbed behind him. "Had to use a spell on most of them."  
  
Scorpius nodded as his eyes scanned the page. They stopped at two names with no check marks. "Charles...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why are the Potters not checked off?"  
  
"I assumed you personally took care of them."  
  
Scorpius' eyebrows narrowed. "Why?" He asked slowly.  
  
"You did escort them out earlier this morning."  
  
"I didn't-" Scorpius' eyes widened as he suddenly understood the sitsuation. He took out his wand and put his lips to the tip of it. "Headcount of the prisoners. Now!" His voice echoed throughout the dungeons' corridors. "Start checking the rooms. Mainly for the Potters and Weasleys!" He commanded to Charles before turning on his heel to check on his own Potter.  
  
On the third floor, he stopped at the portrait. "Did I come by earlier?"  
  
The woman nodded. "You do not remember?"  
  
"Let me in."  
  
The portrait asked him a question and he promptly answered it. He hurried through the wall and down the hall to his room. Scorpius knew she wouldn't be there, but he was hoping the gut feeling he had was wrong.  
  
He raked his hand through his hair. "Fuck!" He spat when he realized the truth.  
  
What the fuck happened? How had they escaped?  
***  
  
The hole her father was hiding in was completely comfy and clean for being an underground hide out. In fact, it almost looked like a normal one room apartment. A tiny kitchen and loo with a sofa that could quickly turn into a bed. A muggle flat screen tv sat along a wall on a stand. There was a spell cast onto it that allowed it to be tuned into The Wizard's Network.  
  
Dove sat side by side with her father on the large sofa. He had been here for the past couple of days trying to come up with ideas to save his children.  
  
"Where's Mum?" She asked.  
  
"Safe in her own hiding spot." He answered. "We felt it was better to split up for the time being." He rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers stressingly. "Your Uncle Ron is missing."  
  
Dove swallowed hard. This was bad. Either he was at Hogwarts or...  
  
"God, this really is all my fault." She whispered.  
  
"It is not!" Her papa insisted.  
  
"If I had..." Dove put her head in her hands and whimpered. "I shouldn't had broke up with him. I should had just married Scorpius. None of this would had ever happened. "  
  
Harry placed a hand on his daughter's back. "You know that is not true. He was campaigning hard for Pureblood pairing at the time."  
  
Dove shook her head. "He got a thousand times worse after the break up. And his opposing side was so much bigger. How could it not be? Purebloods only make up 0.3% of the population." She sighed sadly. "I didn't have a problem with him expressing his beliefs, even though I disagreed with them, but when he started a physical force, trying to scare people into joining his side through torture and threats, I couldn't support him no longer."  
  
Harry nodded. "Who could?"  
  
"And Scorpius then tried strangling James to death, blaming him for my leaving..." she sniffed. "It was just something that could never work out. I was stupid to love him. You all were right; Malfoys are not a family to get involved with. Biggest mistake in my life, Papa."  
  
"We all make mistakes, Dove. Not even the greatest man can avoid a mistake or two."  
  
"What's going to happen, Papa?" Dove sobbed. "If we can't save the world, what's going to happen?"  
  
Harry pulled Dove into a hug. "We can't think like that, hon."  
  
***  
"Not a single one?!" Scorpius demanded with a shout.  
  
"There are no Potters left here." Draco repeated to his son. "All the imprisoned Weasleys are still accounted for though."  
  
"That makes no sense! They wouldn't leave without the Weasleys." Scorpius shook his head in disbelief. "Someone posed as me. Be it a spell, polyjuice, or something. They stole her. They took her from me. And they will pay for it." His eyes flared with fire. "Deeply."  
  
"It may have been one of them."  
  
"It was none of the prisoners." Scorpius said. "Someone has either betrayed me, or a member of the Order was able to get passed the wards somehow."  
  
"What do you want to do now, Scorpius?" Draco asked, hiding his feeling of uneasiness.  
  
"Send a message." The angry man simply said with scowl, he pushed passed his father to exit the office and stalk down to the dungeons.  
  
"Sir Malfoy." One of his enforcers greeted the man.  
  
"Open this door." Scorpius growled, not in the mood for chitchat.  
  
The man stepped from the door he was guarding and pointed to the door with his wand, unlocking it.  
  
Tiny whimpers and cries followed as Scorpius stepped into the room. His eyes scanned the young frightened people aged between six and ten.  
  
"Mudbloods, line up along that wall." He pointed to the wall he wanted them to stand at. The children obeyed in a scramble, fearing the alternative. Many of them already had evidence of disobedience; black eyes, fat lips, and bruised faces.  
  
"Dove Potter, any of you know her? Raise your hands, now."  
  
Two out of the seventeen children raised their hands.  
  
Scorpius smirked. "Just that many, huh? I can assume only that many don't know her." He pointed his wand to the two honest children. "Where do you live?"  
  
The children answered quickly with quivering voices.  
  
"Good. Since you have been such truthful children, you can go home." He called to the door guard and told him to the apparate the children to their mudblood families, sending with them a letter telling the parents to never bring them to this part of the world again or they shall die.  
  
"Now, are you sure you do not know who Dove Potter is?" He asked the remaining children. All but one raised their hands. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" He spat at them, causing them to whimper more. "Fucking liars." Scorpius grumbled.  
  
He approached the line of kids, pacing them up and down. "Eenie..." he stopped at a boy and shook his head. This was something that should be done to a girl. "Boys, separate from the girls. Go to that wall there-" he pointed behind him. The boys quickly thudded to the other side of the room.  
  
Seven girls stood, looking frightfully at the ground. "Meenie...Miney...Moe...I'm... going... to...remove... your... toe..." he snatched a girl by her blond hair and yanked her from the line. She screamed, near deafening to his ears, but he didn't care.  
  
He conjured up a table and placed it in the center of the room.He tied the screaming girl to it, securing her.  
  
"Watch this now, kids. This is what happens when you lie to me. You should never lie, it is a very bad thing to do." He took off one of her shoes and socks exposing a cute little foot.  
  
"This is a shame, you know." He said with fake sympathy. "But, it must be done." He transfigured her shoe into a pair of scissors and chuckled.  
  
"Please, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Snip, snip, little one." His eyes gleamed evilly, as many screams rang throughout the room; none of them as loud as the young seven year old bound to the table.  
  
***  
  
 _To My Love Dove,_  
  
 _It is quite a shame to have entered our room and find you missing. Somehow, I have this feeling you were as tricked as I was, so I went a little easy on the punishment. Next time, I will not be so caring._  
  
 _Enclosed you will see that I left you a gift. It came from an adorable, seven year old girl. She screamed the whole time. Music to my ears, Love. She is now sitting in the corner, sniveling away. I figure she has about twenty-four hours before her toe can not be replaced to her body._  
  
 _You better hurry, she's counting on you._  
  
 _-Scorpius Malfoy_  
  
 _PS. Wait too long and I may just remove a foot._  
  
Dove couldn't remove her eyes from the severed pinky toe. Her fear was beyond tears.  
  
"Dove..." Her papa encased her into a hug. "Merlin..." he sighed.  
  
"I have to go back, Papa." Her body shook against him. "I have to go back..."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"I must!" She shrieked. "He will brutally murder people until I do. You know it! You can't deny it!"  
  
"We'll figure out another way." He insisted gently.  
  
"No..." she shook her head in disbelief. "If I..." Dove choked. "...surrender... he'll tame up. I just gotta..."  
  
"No!"  
  
"There's no other way, Papa!" She screamed with tears. "No other way!"  
  
"We have Draco now, he'll help us."  
  
"Papa..." she sobbed. "I can't let anything like this happen again. If you and everyone else can figure something else out while I distract him - fine. But my role in this whole thing is back at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry swallowed hard and set his jaw. "You fully understand what you are saying, don't you?"  
  
Dove squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes." She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Breathe in. Breathe out. She had just said goodbye to her family. The lot of green and brown eyes glued to her mind. The smiling faces of the children brought tears to her eyes. The worried looks from her siblings after she told them she was going back, brought back tears to her eyes. It was all there, embedded in her mind.  
  
She was going to do this alone. They had refused to allow it at first, but none of them could come up with an alternative. Dove didn't want anyone else to be in the grasp of Scorpius if she could help it. They all promised to help as soon as they could. She didn't have much hope though.   
  
With her wand, she apparated three times before she reached Hogsmead. There, she had to take a break and breathe. Her nerves were high strung, her stomach was sick, and her heart ached.  
  
Just one more. She told herself. One more, then you can save the little girl.  
  
Deep breath and... Go.  
  
Hogwarts looked so creepy now that it wasn't being used as a school. The castle Scorpius used as his lair was dark and surrounded by a number of dark creatures. How he had managed to talk them into supporting him, Dove will never know.  
  
"Who dares to cross the path of Dondernolf the Giant?" A voice boomed.  
  
A giant thundered up to her. He looked about three stories tall and could squish her like a bug with just one of his fingers. Dove shook with fear, her wand jiggling in her hands.   
  
"D-ove P-otter, sir. I-I come in p-peace, s-sir."  
  
"Dove Potter?" Dondernolf the Giant sounded surprised. "Follow me then."   
  
Each step he took caused a vibration. Not as bad as an earthquake would do, but enough to make a racket.  
  
Dove had to run to keep up with the huge man, with him able to walk three yards with every movement forward.  
  
A bluish black winged imp came flying up then. "He he!" It cackled. "I know who dis is!"  
  
"Then take Dove Potter to where she belongs, Gilderin." Dondernolf the Giant ordered.  
  
"Mmm." the imp purred. "T'wound be my plezzure."  
  
"If you wish to stay among the living I would refrain from letting your hands and other things wander."  
  
Dove eyes widened as she made sense of that warning.  
  
"It doesn't hurt to fantasize dough." The imp licked his lips. "Right this way, Miss Dove Potter."  
  
"I still have my wand." Dove whispered fearfully. "So stay away from me."  
  
"How precious." Gilderin purred, teasingly. "You actually tink you can over power a creature like me." He stopped walking and turned on her. He was almost a foot taller than her, his black eyes scanned her. "If you weren't already ta'en, I would show you how wrong you tink, girl." He touched her cheek with his fingers. "Yessss, you are a preeety one."  
  
Dove stepped back and raised her wand. "Don't touch me!"  
  
Gilderin laughed in a high pitched voice. "You are not worth death, girl." He resumed his walking and they approached the main entrance.  
  
Two vampires stood at the entrance, wrapped in a set of red robes; hiding in the shadows from the gloomy day.  
  
"Let uzz in." Gilderin requested.  
  
At once, they poked their heads out, revealing pale skin and squinting eyes. "Who's that?"  
  
"It's Dove Potter." The other answered, waving his hand to open the door.  
  
"Good luck." The first vampire said to Dove as he tucked himself back into his cocoon of robes.   
  
As soon as they stepped foot inside, three Enforcers surrounded her and disarmed her. Dove didn't say anything, knowing they knew who she was and why she was here.  
  
"Sir Malfoy will be pleased to see you." One of them said with a sneering voice.  
  
"I'll take her!" someone in light grey robes approached them.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Of course, sir." One of the Enforcers gave Mr. Malfoy Dove's wand, and Dove followed Scorpius' father into a room off the corridor.  
  
"Stupid, stupid girl!" He hissed, once they were locked in and muffled from eavesdroppers. "How could you be so foolish? For once can't you think for yourself?!"  
  
"He was going to mutilate a child!" Dove shrieked.  
  
Mr. Malfoy sighed. "Nonetheless, you put me in danger of being found out." He pointed his wand to her. "We can't have that."  
  
Dove shut her eyes tight awaiting the death curse. Her heart pumping one hundred miles a minute.  
  
"Relax." He said softly. "Fuck, I'm not going to kill you. You're actually the first Potter I have grown to like; you know that?"  
  
Her eyes flew open in surprise. "Really?"  
  
"Yeah. When I heard that you and my son were going to get married, I was actually... excited for it. You two were perfect together, and you made him so happy."  
  
"I couldn't go through with it though."  
  
"I know." He said. "And I didn't expect you to."  
  
"Well, it doesn't matter now. I'll be forced into it."  
  
Mr. Malfoy nodded deep in thought. "I can only do so much, Grace, but... I'll see what I can do to make this as easy for you as I can. Uh... you do know that he plans on..." he paused, wiping his forehead. "To... force himself on you, right?"  
  
Dove nodded.  
  
"I know this is a hard thing for you to consider, but perhaps you could just..." he winced at the thought. "Give him what he wants?"  
  
Dove looked away, choking back a sob. "I-I don't t-think I can."  
  
"It'll be your first time, Grace, you really don't want an angry man to have control of such a delicate moment in your life. He'll fuck you up both physically and mentally."  
  
She swallowed hard and he sighed before saying, "There's not much we can do on the matter. Either way is up to you, but I have seen men rip apart women from the outside in. It is... horrendous to watch, I can only imagine what it's like to be the victim of it."  
  
"Okay..." Dove said in a whisper, taking his advice to heart.  
  
"I have to Obliviate a few of your memories, Grace. No one can know what I did. It won't hurt. This will protect everyone involved. Scorpius will know if you lie to him about who saved you."  
  
Dove nodded and faced him. Their eyes locked and Mr. Malfoy pointed his wand to her.  
  
"You will forget that it was I, Draco Malfoy, that saved you and your family yesterday. You will forget that I was wearing grey. You will forget about the portkey that we used in the bathroom. You will forget that your family is hidden at Malfoy Manner. And lastly, you will forget the way to the location that your father is currently residing at. OBLIVIATE!"  
***  
  
Dove sat in the corner of a dungeon with the seven year old named Shadana. She held the whimpering girl in her lap, speaking soothing words. The other children were also surrounding her, thankful to see a caring adult for a change.  
  
Mr. Malfoy had brought her here upon her request as she had wanted to see the little girl that Scorpius had tortured just to get Dove to come back.  
  
He had gravely informed her that he would have to alert Scorpius of her return then. She had nodded with understanding.  
  
"I want my mummy." A girl whispered, causing several of the kids to agree.  
  
"I'm so sorry, you guys." Dove said as strongly as she could, knowing that crying in front of children was never a good thing to do. "I'll try and see what I can do, okay?" She then told them the story about Cinderella to hopefully distract them from reality for a few moments of their life..  
  
The door swung open with such a force, Dove was sure she felt a gust of wind from it. Scorpius stood, grinning smugly at her. He then leaned up against the doorway.  
  
"I knew you wouldn't be gone that long, Love Dove." He drawled.   
  
The kids huddled closer around Dove in fear of their lives.  
  
Scorpius chuckled amusingly at the scene. "You always had a way with children. You will make such a sweet mother to ours." He stepped into the room then. "Time to let Auntie Dove spend time with Uncle Scorp." He told the kids and gestured them to move.   
  
Sixteen pairs of feet scampered out of his way as he approached Dove. She bravely stood up to meet him- only for the sake of the young witnesses.  
  
"Could I heal the girl?"   
  
"You would need a wand for that."   
  
"Please let me have it just for a few moments."  
  
Scorpius considered this before finally conjuring up her wand. He hesitantly held it out to Dove. "I will kill her if you try anything." He warned without humour, allowing her to realize how serious he was.  
  
Dove nodded in acknowledgement and went over to Shadana to replace her toe and relieve her of any pain. The girl was back to normal in no time at all.  
  
"Can she go home now?" Dove asked as she gave her wand back to Scorpius who sent it away with a spell.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?" She forced herself to remain calm. "She's been through enough."  
  
"Her parents are dead and she has no living relatives."  
  
Dove bit her lip to keep from crying. This was exactly why she wanted to end the war. Shadana wasn't the only child orphaned either.  
  
Scorpius then escorted Dove out of the room and took her back to the room he had kept her before she had been taken away.  
  
"You will eat now." He ordered. He transfigured a pillow into a table and conjured up two plates of food. "You need your energy."  
  
Dove nibbled on her Beef Wellington. "What's going to happen to Shadana?"  
  
"Who?" He was busy dipping his dinner roll in the sauce on his plate.  
  
"The girl you..." Dove stopped herself to rephrase what she wanted to say. "That... I healed."  
  
"Why would I care about her?"   
  
"I know you don't." She said gently. "But I care."  
  
Scorpius set down the remaining of his dinner roll and took a few moments to look Dove over before saying, "You may want to worry more about yourself than other people." He warned her. Then he shrugged. "At least for the time being."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius shows his true evil side. 
> 
> The warnings that have been applied to this story should be taken seriously.

"Have you thought about when you are going to offer yourself to me?" Scorpius asked after he cleared their plates away. His voice was so abnormally innocent that it sent shivers down Dove's back.  
  
"Um... I have thought about it." She said shakily.  
  
"And?"  
  
Dove wrung her hands together nervously. "It's just too soon."   
  
"You have six days."  
  
"Before you rape me." She whispered, accusingly.  
  
"Until we're married." He said with matter of fact.  
  
"No need to rush it, Scorp..." she said quietly. "I am still trying to adjust to the idea."  
  
"We don't have time for you to 'adjust' to the idea of being my wife!" He snapped, slapping the table top with his hand. "I am twenty-eight years old! Forgive for not wanting to be an old man before my son is born. In case you haven't noticed, the Malfoys need an heir soon."  
  
"I just don't understand why you can't have a baby with someone who will actually be willing to marry you."   
  
"You already agreed to the proposal so, in technical terms, you are willing."  
  
"That's because you threatened my family!" She cried out.  
  
Scorpius rose a finger at Dove, scolding her. "Your tone will change now." He ordered sternly. "You may wish to take lessons from the house elves. Remember, that I am your Master now."  
  
Dove clenched her jaw. She knew it would be bad to say something, but she couldn't stop herself. "You should have offered your hand to Dubsey then." She muttered.  
  
Scorpius' eyes narrowed dangerously down at her. He dramatically got up from where he sat and stepped up to her. Dove tried to make an escape as his hand quickly snatched her throat. She was forced to stand as he yanked her from the chair.  
  
"There are somethings I like about the Potters', but I do despise their quips!" He snarled, tightening his grip around her throat.  
  
She was gasping for air now. "Sc-" she had trouble with asking him to stop. She gasped as her pleading eyes stared into his dark, frightening ones.  
  
Scorpius' face was red with anger. "Apologize!" He commanded, his temper lost.

"S-orr-y!" She managed choke out with extreme effort.  
  
"But you aren't sorry!" Scorpius shouted, He shook her violently, surging pain through her neck. "Else you wouldn't have said it in the first place!" His nose flared angrily. "I'll teach you a lesson!" He decided. "I'll teach you to treat me with respect!"  
  
Everything was turning fuzzy. She was going to die. Right here. Right now. To him.  
  
Dove's eyes closed. Her vision blacked out.  
  
A cold spray woke her up. She screamed. Everything looked confusing. Why was she dizzy?   
  
She saw the bottoms of a set of blue robes approach her. Wait... shouldn't she see a face instead?  
  
Dove realized then that she was upside side down, strung up in mid air, swaying away. That was why she was dizzy. Her arms stuck to her sides, so she couldn't even move them.   
  
Another wave of cold water washed over her. "Stop!" She shrieked. God, she hated cold. She hated cold so much. Dove was more comfortable with warmer temps. When everyone else was roasting on the hottest days of the Summer, she was out tanning it it. Of course, when it came down to Winter, she was the most bundled up person. She had never played in the snow, not even when she was little.   
  
The water was already numbing her body. Numbing her naked body.  
  
Naked?!  
  
Her neck felt sprained and she winced in pain as she looked "down" at her naked, shivering body. The slightly tanned skin scattered with freckles was layered with tiny goose pimples from the icy chills of the water.  
  
Then she noticed what bound her up. Another scream escaped her throat. The binds tightened painfully around her, cutting off blood flow. Their tongues sticking out as they hissed at her.  
  
Snakes.   
  
Tan snakes.   
  
She whimpered and closed her eyes. _Think of something else._ She told herself. The beach! Warm, wet sand between her toes. Clam digging. Jellyfish spotting.   
  
"Yes, Dovey." His whispering voice in her ear broke her attempt at finding peaceful thoughts. "Snakes. And they are very poisonous. They really like your screaming though and they deserve a reward for such good behavior. Unlike a certain bitch I know."   
  
She then heard something whiz through the air before a snap of pain hit her outer right thigh. She screamed loudly. The snakes tightened even more around her ankles. The ones tying her wrists to her waist also tightened. Their slimy bodies made her shudder. They felt so disgusting and creepy. She prayed they would not bite her. One of their tongues flickered against her skin.  
  
 _Breathe..._ she told herself. _Breathe..._  
  
Scorpius tapped her burning thigh with his hand. "Mmm, looks good, Love. Let's give it a twin, huh?"  
  
Tears shed from her eyes as he whipped her a second time on her other thigh. Dove bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming out. She caught sight of his weapon then. A willow switch.  
  
"Want to bleed?" He asked, trailing his hand seductively up her back. "I promised the vampires that I would collect some blood for them."  
  
"No!" She managed to squeak out. "No blood!"  
  
But Scorpius ingnored her pleas. She felt his wand lightly brush up her stomach and a cutting pain followed. Her screams of agony burst him into laughter.  
  
The running red blood tickled it's way down between her breasts. It trickled down her neck, and last on to her face. She cried as it got in her eyes. The thick, crimsom, liquid blinding her.  
  
"What's wrong, Dovey?" he sneered. "Forgot just how much of an asshole I could be?"  
  
Dove was breathing hard from fear, chill, and pain. She wasn't sure if that was a rhetorical question.  
  
"Should have listened to your Master." He tsked at her. "I did warn you though." He then collected a pint of blood that ran from her wound before sealing it up.  
  
"Have a nice sleep." Dove heard him say before a door shut behind her. He left her a cold hanging mess.   
  
Like a butchered hog  
  
She wept herself into an exhausting slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

"Great Merlin!" Draco gasped out when he saw Dove the next morning. The woman was strung up, shaking from being chilled, and passed out. Her natural red lips were now chapped with a blue hue to them.

"What the fuck, Scorpius?" He gaped at the scene and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"What?" Scorpius shrugged his shoulders with arrogancy. "She pissed me off. I had to punish her."

"Are you trying to kill her?! Get her down from there!"

Scorpius sighed, annoyed that he was getting lectured. "She'll be fine, Father, jeeze. I didn't take that much blood." He removed the snake binds and levitated the woman to the bed.

"It's not just that, you idiot!” Draco hissed. “She has gotten chilled from the combination of things that you did to her!" he dressed Dove in a terry cloth set of robes and cast a warming spell on her.

"She's not that weak." The younger man said in defense.

Draco gave him an ugly look. "Might I remind you that you plan on marrying this woman."

"State the obvious, Father." Scorpius scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I suggest you be a bit more careful with her." Draco ordered coolly. "If she had been carrying your son and you did this to her, the baby would have most likely died."

"No." Scorpius shook his head in denial.

"THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" Draco shouted. "That's all Ravenclaws do, right? So fucking do it!" the angry man stormed out of the room then; afraid he was going to strangle his own son due to his arrogance.

"What has your knickers in a bunch?" Lucius met Draco in the hall on the Ground Floor just outside of the Great Hall.

"He nearly killed her!"

"We are talking about Scorpius?"

"Who else?!" Draco spat, his grey eyes glowing like fire.

Lucius pushed his son into the Great Hall and sat him down at the old Slytherin table. He summoned a house elf to bring them a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Where did he get his idea on how to treat people?" Draco asked mournfully after he had a sip. "I mean, I was an arrogant little prick in school, but I never thought people were expendable."

"Maybe there was a lot going in the Ravenclaw house that none of us knew about." Lucius said dryly.

"It's not funny, Father." Draco put his head into his hands. "If he kills her... What's going to happen to him?"

Lucius looked at his son blankly before sipping his drink, taking his time in answering. "With how he reacted on their breakup, I wouldn't doubt he would take his own life."

"It can't be love though." Draco insisted quietly. "He treats her like rubbish!"

"It's a different kind of love, son. Scorpius loves his possessions, and he still considers Grace Potter his, and only his. He probably will until the day he dies." Lucius took another drink- his eyes focused onto the table top. "It's a good thing she didn't hook up with someone else. Scorpius might have murdered her, her new face sucker, and then his own self."

A shiver ran down Draco's back. "Why is he like this?"

Lucius grinned ever so slightly. "If you presented that question to Hermione Weasley she would suggest it was from improper breeding."

"You don't agree with that, do you?"

"Of course not, Draco. The Dark Lord was insane, and he was a half-blood."

"So what did I do wrong?"

Lucius shrugged. "Nothing. He was perfectly fine until he fell in love. He wanted to change the world for her; for their future children. Men do stupid things when they love a woman." He chuckled slightly. "I could tell you many things that I did to and for your mother before we were married, but that would take years to explain, not to mention, show you how completely idiotic I was. No offense, Draco, but I would like to keep my dignity."  
* * *

"Why is Dad so mean, Mum?" A young girl asked.

"Yeah, he should be nicer!" A boy chimed in.

"He killed that woman only because she tried stopping him from hurting her baby." The girl said with a matter of fact. Having had seen so many murders, she was desensitized from blood and gore. Her brother was the same way.

"We should try and stop him, Mum." The boy looked up at his mother innocently. "We can not allow him to hurt anymore people."

Dove's eyes flew open and she gasped for air. "No!" She screamed. "Don't hurt them!" She sobbed.

"Love?" Scorpius stood at the end of the bed, eyeing her carefully.

"Get away from me!" She shrieked and backed up to the head board. "Don't come near me! Don't come near me!" She whispered frantically, breathing hard. "You... You're are a murderer!"

Scorpius grinned. "That's no news, Dovey."

"Please..." she choked. She didn't look him in the eye. She couldn't; not after seeing that. "Don't hurt them! I'll do anything!" She pleaded. "Don't hurt them." She shook her head fearfully.

"My punishment appears to have worked." He joked dryly, approaching her.

Dove darted off the bed, her eyes unfocused. "Don't..." she trailed off. "Don't hurt them."

"Hurt who?" He asked confused.

"The ch-children." She shivered frightfully, shaking heavily.

Scorpius conjured up a potion. "Here." He held out his arm to her. "Take this, Dove."

Dove didn't hear him. Screams of children and herself rang through her head. She covered her ears in an attempt to block out the screaming. "No." She sobbed. "Please." she collapsed to the floor into a heap. "Don’t kill them! Kill me instead."

Scorpius bent down and rolled her onto her back to face him. "Calm down, Dovey. Everything's alright." He said soothingly. "It was only a nightmare."

"Stop it!" She screamed, slapping at him. "Don't touch me!" She balled herself up in defense, her body jerking as she whimpered.

Scorpius bound her in place so he could admininstrate the Anti-Traumatic potion. He brushed her damp hair from her face and gave her a quick peck on her forehead. "It'll be alright now, Love Dove." He hauled the limp, sleeping woman into his arms and placed her back into bed.


	13. Chapter 13

Warmth and comfort was all she could feel. Dove sighed in content. Why couldn't everyday feel this way? There were a few moments in her life when she could remember feeling this satisfied. Those days were gone though.  
  
So why did she feel so great now? So warm. Like she was in a desert, laying in dry hot sand.  
  
Dove smiled as a memory came to mind.   
  
Sand angels.  
  
 _"Grace!" Papa chuckled. "What in Merlin's name are you doing, you silly girl?"  
  
"Sand Angels, Papa!" The eight year old giggled. "Haven't you ever done one?"  
  
"No!" Her papa laughed. "But I've done snow ones!"  
  
"Snow?!" Grace shot up into a sitting position to give him a look of disgust. "Snow is icky!"  
  
"Snow's great!" James argued. "Much better than this grainy sand!" He scratched his bottom, wearing a painful look. "Sand angels are the stupidest thing you have come up with yet!" He continued to pick at himself "Ugh, it's all up my ass crack!"  
  
"James Sirius Potter!" Ginny Weasley scolded with a surprised tone.  
  
"Watch your mouth!" Harry growled to his eldest.  
  
James didn't look the least bit bothered. He shrugged. "Uncle Ron does it."  
  
"He is also not twelve years old." Harry shook a finger at him.  
  
James sighed. "Yes, Dad." He grumbled.  
  
"Eep!" Albus shrieked, running up and hiding himself behind Ginny.  
  
"What's wrong, sweety?"  
  
Albus pointed.  
  
The family's attention adjusted to a family of blonds. The Malfoy family also thought it was the perfect day for a beach outing.  
  
"Well..." Papa started. "Let's go say hi." He brushed off sand from his hands.  
  
"Lily's beat us to it!" James gasped.  
  
Sure enough, Grace's older, outgoing sister was talking with the Malfoy heir.  
  
"I was just telling Scorpius about our new owl!" Lily told her family as they approached her and the young boy that resembled his father and grandfather to a T.  
  
"Good afternoon, Potter family." The boy nodded respectively.  
  
"We were making sand angels!" Grace informed him.  
  
"Sand angels?" Scorpius cocked up an eyebrow. "Why on Earth would you bother doing such a ridiculous thing?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with sand angels!" James spat, even though he had just told his youngest sister that it was stupid.  
  
"The idea's a bit silly really." Scorpius stuck his nose up. "But not at all surprising coming from the lot of you." He smirked and turned to meet up with his father who was for calling him.  
  
"Well, that wasn't a nice thing to say!" Lily huffed.  
  
"Malfoys are always a bit rude, darling. If you can get passed that, they aren't so bad." Papa said.  
  
"Papa, lying is bad." Grace reminded him.  
  
Her papa swept her up into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Sometimes it's good. But only when you know how to do it right."  
  
"And you have to be Twenty Five years old before you can do it right!" Ginny added with a giggle.  
  
None of her children believed a word of that.  
  
Later, Scorpius came up to Grace who was working on a Sand Angel family. Albus was off gathering beach debris for her 'art', James and Lily were building a sand castle and their parents were watching them while they were talking grown up things.  
  
"You know, now that I think of it, sand angels look sort of fun to do." He stood above her.  
  
"Well, you crushed the brother!" Grace said, standing up and looking at the mess he made.  
  
"Girls can't make boy sand angels." He told her bluntly. "Only boys can make boy sand angels."  
  
"Albus can do it." She assured him.  
  
"No, I can do it." He insisted.  
  
"You don't know how though."  
  
Scorpius rolled his eyes. "It's no different than a snow one." He lay down next to where she stood, squinting at the bright sunlight beating down on his sweaty face.  
  
"You need water." Grace informed him when his angel disappeared as he stood up. "The sand has to be kind of wet."  
  
"I knew that!" He said indignantly.  
  
"Sorry." The girl bowed her head.  
  
"Well, don't cry about it!" He demanded. "Help me get some water then!"  
  
When they were finished with the Sand Angel family, Scorpius smiled. "There's the father, the mum, and three babies." He pointed to each one.  
  
"You're the dad and I'm the mum." Grace told him.  
  
Scorpius considered this, thinking it was slightly childish, but was happy enough to play along with the only kid that would talk to him without making fun of him. "Well, who are the babies then?"  
  
Grace shrugged. "Albus can be one."  
  
Scorpius wrinkled his nose. "No, let's just pretend they are their own people."  
  
"Okay."   
  
The Malfoy boy smiled down at the red headed girl. "Say, what's your name again?"  
  
"Grace Potter."  
  
"You are nicer than your sister and brothers." He noted. "You're nothing like what I heard."  
  
"Yeah." She agreed. "Albus isn't so bad though."  
  
"Albus is a big wimp!" Scorpius crossed his arms and scowled at the boy that looked much like his father.  
  
"Don't call my brother names!" Grace scolded him. "It's not nice, you know."  
  
The two stared at each other before Scorpius sighed. "Sorry." He muttered with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Forgiven!" Grace giggled. "You look sort of funny when you wrinkle your face like that."  
  
"Funny?!" He felt insulted.  
  
"In a good way." Grace busied herself with adding a sun and clouds to the scene she was working on. "Like when Albus pouts to Mummy when he's in trouble. It's... kinda... cute."  
  
"Scorpius!" A woman called for him.  
  
"I have to leave now." The boy said. "I do hope I see you again soon, Grace."  
  
"Me too! Bye!"  
_  
It was a time of innocence. Now, she wished she had never spoken to that boy.   
  
As Dove opened her wet eyes, something nudged her hand, nipping it lightly. She smiled again. She didn't have to look to know who it was. Phineas; her companion. The one Scorpius got her for her sixteenth birthday.   
  
That's why she felt so warm. Her phoenix sat next to her. He had the ability to cast his own sort of magic. And he knew she liked heat. He quietly chirped at Dove; giving her a cheerful greeting, likely knowing she needed a heart lift.  
  
"When did you get here?" She whispered to him.   
  
He stood up onto his tiny feet and flapped his wings. A couple stray feathers got tossed into the air. Dove watched them drift to the surface of the bed, landing on the midnight blue quilt that she was covered with.  
  
"I missed you too." Last she had seen him was when he delivered Scorpius' letter.  
  
"You're awake."   
  
Dove looked up, her smile faded when their eyes met. Even though Phineas was still present and kept her warm physically, emotionally, she went ice cold.  
  
"And Phineas has decided to join you." He glanced at the bird. "He was quite useful in sending you my letter. I found him circling the castle the day we took over. I captured him and when you disappeared, I figured he, of all creatures, would find you. So, I sent the letter off with him."  
  
Dove didn't say anything. She busied herself with her companion, murmuring to him. His orange, pinkish feathers fluffed out as he pruned himself.  
  
"You were asleep for a while." Scorpius informed her. "Three days, really."  
  
 _Yes, that's what happens when you drain someone's blood to the point of exhaustion!_ She wanted to scream at him. Instead, she avoided his eyes.  
  
"Do you remember anything about that nightmare you had the other night?"  
  
Dove shook her head.  
  
"Good." He said. "It must have been awful."  
  
"Why?" She asked, watching her hand stroke the bird's feathers.  
  
"You were balled up at my feet." She heard him snicker. "I was enjoying your reaction until I realized that you weren't entirely yourself. Pity really." Dove heard him take a few steps toward her before feeling the bed cave in a bit as he sat at the end of it. "I thought my punishment had worked for you."  
  
Dove closed her eyes. God, she didn't want to go through that again. Which was worse? Being his whore or have him torture her to nearly death? She shuddered. It really did not matter. Soon, he would both rape and torture her. Maybe at the same time even. That thought brought a burning vomit up into her throat.  
  
"So?" Scorpius asked.  
  
"Wh-?" She coughed. Her throat felt like fire from the acid substance. She tried clearing it and winced at the scratchy feeling. "Mi-lk?" She sputtered a request to her evil captor.  
  
"Of course." A goblet of milk instantly appeared before her, hovering in her reach.  
  
"Th-a-nks." She said through a series of painful coughing. Even to Scorpius, she couldn't forget her manners.   
  
_Damn you!_ Dove cursed to herself. _If you had not been so nice to him, none of this would have ever happened!_  
  
Oh, but she missed those days. When Scorpius was not a complete psycho. Sure, he had been a jerk to most people, especially to James. Her brother hadn't been completely innocent though and Dove even defended Scorpius a few times because of it.  
  
He was gone now. The boy she loved... Gone. And she blamed herself for it. It really was all her fault. Why...? _Why did I break up with him? Why couldn't I have just supported him more?_ He had not been nearly as bad as he was now.  
  
 _What have I done?_ She asked herself. _I have ruined him.  
_  
"Can you speak now?"   
  
Dove nodded "I think so." She finished the milk. Merlin, she was hungry. She knew she was on the verge of starvation now, she couldn't allow herself to die though. She needed to help Papa and the rest of the Order members. However way that may be.  
  
"I don't wish to have to repeat your punishment." Scorpius told her seriously. "I really don't want to hurt you, Dove."  
  
Dove scoffed but said nothing. She would speak to him as little as she could- if he permitted it.  
  
"Well, you'll be carrying my first child soon, so I will have to bottle my anger for the time being. There are other ways to get you to obey me though. I will not hesitate to use them."  
  
He was warning her. Since he liked torturing, she could only guess that he planned on choosing a different target. She couldn't let that happen. Not after Shadana.   
  
Dove nodded to let him know she understood what he meant.  
  
"You can have the world, Love, all you need to do is listen to the God who controls it."  
  
 _You mean the Devil!_ She wanted to spat.   
  
Merlin... she really did have the Weasley tongue. Or at least the thoughts of one. She had to keep them to herself though. She had learned her lesson. She did not want those snakes around her again. He chose those on purpose. She feared snakes. She also didn't want to feel that slicing blade against her skin as she was being cut open like some animal in a butcher house.   
  
And definitely... _Definitely,_ not the blood. Not that disgusting, thick, sour smelling-  
  
She didn't hold back the bile that time. She rolled over the side of the bed, wrenching up the milk she just drank.   
  
She whimpered when she was finished. Her throat felt like it was on fire. Pain was one of her many weaknesses.  
  
Why couldn't she be strong like James or Lily?  
  
Or Papa?  
  
Instead, she was some helpless damsel in distress, who was about ready to die because she couldn't keep a small cup of milk down.  
  
She was so weak now. Her energy gone. That small amount of muscle use had drained her. If she could go to sleep, she would feel so much better. Yes, just a short nap will do.   
  
As she went to shut her eyes, Dove noticed Scorpius was no longer in the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Dove was sick. Very sick. She needed help. Help that he couldn't give her. He hurried down to the dungeons where his Father's old Potions lessons used to be held at. Father was a Potions Master and he had some knowledge in healing. Maybe he could help Dove. Perhaps there was a potion he could administer.  
  
Scorpius had been excellent at Potions, but no where near his father’s level. His skill had been mainly Transfigurations.  
  
Manipulation.  
  
Coercing.  
  
Yes, he should had been a Slytherin, he would not deny that, but he had begged the hat to sort him differently. All his eleven young years, everyone had judged him because of his name. Because of the mistakes his family had made. Scorpius had wanted change. He had wanted to be different.  
  
But even after his Ravenclaw sorting, opinions about him hadn't changed. His peers still refused him. His parents and grandparents had both sent howlers the day after his sorting; embarrassing him beyond relief, claiming that he had done the same to them all. The kids at school teased him, calling him an assortment of names such as DH (Double Howled), Howlie, and Howls. That was besides the Death Eater jeers.  
  
His family did adjust to the sorting quickly though, realizing Ravenclaw wasn't so bad. "Better than a Hufflepuff!" His grandfather had muttered on Holiday break that year.  
  
Then came Grace Potter. The first person outside of his family to speak to him like the human being he actually was, and not some Death Eater prodigy like the rest of his family- even though The Malfoys had turned a new leaf. She was the girl who didn't tease him, didn't ridicule him, nor did she even brag about how great her life was, like the other famous Potter children had. The first person to care about him for who he truly was.  
  
She had even said she was cute!  
  
The problem was... She was four years junior to him, which was quite a bit of an age difference when you're twelve. She was just a kid to him. It wasn't against the law to have an eight year old for a friend though (as far as a preteen had known). So whenever he saw that angelic girl, he made sure to at least say hi to her; willing to do about anything for a friend.  
  
When she came to Hogwarts he had hoped Grace would have been sorted in Ravenclaw, alas The Hat sent her to Hufflepuff. Scorpius couldn't argue, even if he had been disappointed. She was a true badger.  
  
That year was when everything changed. While she hadn't yet gotten her nickname, she was constantly breaking up fights (it didn't matter who it was- if she saw one, she'd butt in). She didn't play favorites and just about the whole school actually listened to the young girl (she was a Potter child, after all), so when she had defended Scorpius from her own brother, people looked at him differently. And, because of her, by his 5th year, practically the whole Ravenclaw house idolized him.  
  
He respected that girl, and considered himself her friend; her protector until the very end. James Potter saw this from a mile away and felt it was his 'Brotherly Duty' to keep his precious baby sister from the Malfoy teenager. They often got in fist fights and duels over that red headed, hazel eyed girl. Thankfully, most of the school knew James was usually the first one to draw first, Scorpius was much more relaxed until it came to being attacked, then it was game. Usually James won, too, making Scorpius look even more like the victim, and the other students (girls especially) felt bad for him. Scorpius wasn't about to turn down the attention that he most enjoyed. Neither boy voiced why they fought so much though, it was like an inside hatred for each other. Father told Scorpius that Malfoy and Potters had fought for many decades when they were put into school together, and the rivalry surprised him none. Draco had warned his son not to go too far deep into that though, since James was the son of Harry Potter, the savior. Dove had been able to set things straight on that though.  
  
This angered James more. “You twisted my sister’s mind, you asshole! I’ll make you pay.”  
  
Scorpius had smirked at the angered boy, knowing he was just digging deeper into trouble. “Don’t you learn from your mistakes, Potter? You are giving me the win here. Your sister and many others are literally eating out of my hand.”  
  
James attacked him then. The scar on his arm that was left behind had been worth it. James Potter couldn’t stop him. Everyone loved Scorpius more, and Scorpius hadn’t done a thing but allow Potter to fuck himself over. Typical Gryffindor, really, they never stop and think.  
  
By Scorpius' seventh year, he had made friends with some of the Slytherins, as he had been a fair Prefect even to the house with the most trouble makers; using Dove's method of handling them.  
  
Maybe that was why he got the Head Boy position. The other students looked up to him. He some wasn't evil guy at the time. Just completely misunderstood.  
  
At least until that one night…  
  
Scorpius sighed at that ugly thought. Thank Merlin he had been patrolling the corridors that evening. The second night that had changed his life. Since then, he had been overprotective of her. For very good reasons, because three older siblings and the last name of Potter hadn't been good enough to protect her from harm.  
  
It was after that moment that the two got closer. At first, nothing romantic happened, just a close friendly relationship, but once he found out about her feelings for him, Scorpius couldn't help matching it. Maybe she was younger, but in so many ways, she was mature, and she had needed him. He had needed her. He thought so much about her, he had trouble studying for the NEWTS that year. He surprised everyone by having to come back the next year to make up for the distractions. Deep down he knew he did it for her, to stay near here. To protect her, console her, love her…  
  
"Father." Scorpius addressed the older Malfoy who was sitting at his desk staring at the wall.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Dove can't eat, I think she's going to..." Scorpius covered his mouth, cupping his lips.  
  
Father leapt from the chair and practically ran to Scorpius. "I'll run a dianongist."  
  
The youngest and eldest Malfoy wizard stood over Dove as Draco trailed his wand along every inch of the sick woman. Narcissa and Astoria also was accompanying them, they sat side by side on the edge of their seats, holding hands as they waited for Draco to finish. Each of them had also accepted the fact that Dove would be part of their family soon.  
  
Dove lay in bed covered in sweat, an occasional moan escaped her mouth every few moments. Her face was scrunched up as if she were in pain. Phineas sat at the top of her head, entangled in her hair. He had his head rested atop of hers, giving Scorpius a watery stare.  
  
"She needs a better Healer, Scorp." Draco finally announced grimly.  
  
Scorpius shoulders slumped. "You're the best we have, Father. No true Healer would join my side."  
  
"We have others." Astoria spoke up. "We actually have the best one in Britain here."  
  
"Whom?" Her husband asked.  
  
"Kate Hughes." Narcissa answered.  
  
Scorpius scowled. "The mudblood."  
  
"No one said you had to breed with her, boy." Lucius reasoned with a smirk.  
  
"She's still a mudblood!" Scorpius spat. "I really don't want a mudblood attending to her!”  
  
"I hear she is supposed to be good at her job, though." Astoria said. "And I doubt a mudblood would hurt Dove, Scorpius."  
  
"Still." Scorpius continued the scowl, crossing his arms over his chest with a grunt.  
  
"Scorpius, Mudblood or not, she's your only chance to save Grace. Your woman is beyond my healing abilities."  
  
Scorpius studied Dove's face for a few moments before nodding, "Fine." He finally agreed.


	15. Chapter 15

There were more female mudblood than males ones. There were so many females that they needed two rooms to hold them in. Dungeon Number Six was where Kate Hughes was imprisoned in. She was a Hufflepuff. A lot of Healers these days came from that house. Dove was a Healer herself, and could have possibly diagnosed herself if she were coherent and strong enough. Alas, Kate was the second best according to the eldest Malfoys.  
  
Scorpius didn't wish to leave Dove's side so Lucius had volunteered to fetch the Twenty Six year old woman from room she was locked up in. Along with him, were three Enforcers that he had requested to assist him. He would have no problem controlling the Mudblood woman, but it was always a good idea to have at least four people around when opening one of the rooms. There were over twenty people in some of the them; wandless or not, they could overpower one man.  
  
A masked Enforcer guarded the door, ensuring that there was no secret escape attempt. When he saw Malfoy Senior, he made no hesitation to step out of the way. "Sir." He said, greeting him respectively.  
  
"Jordan." Lucius greeted back before unlocking the door with his wand. The three other Enforcers followed him inside and he shut them all in, locking it the door back up behind them.  
  
There were nineteen mudblood women in this room. Some coward in the corners of the room, avoiding eye contact, others rose bravely with stiff stances and dirty looks. None of them spoke though. It had been nearly a week since the take over, many of them had learned their place by now. Several of them wore bruises, gashes, and cuts, along with rips in their clothing.  
  
Mudbloods were free to anyone - for the time being. The women were kept alive for this purpose, a reward for the Enforcers' loyalty for the side they chose.  
  
"Kate Hughes." Lucius called out. "You are needed."  
  
"Are you going to rape her too?!" spat a woman with dark hair.  
  
"I have done no such thing." He sneered. "I can change that though if you feel I should. A young piece of cunt sounds about lovely right now."  
  
The woman clamped her mouth shut.  
  
"I will not ask again. Kate Hughes, step out of the crowd now."  
  
There were a few moments of shuffling before a tall woman with almost yellow hair stepped slowly out into the open. There was a reason this woman hadn't been messed with; she was what Scorpius would call 'fugly', a term the young people used combining the words "fucking" and "ugly".  
  
Well, not everyone can be beautiful. He wrinkled his nose at her big conker that took up half her face. She had a thick, dark yellow uni brow. Her legs were that of a man, she had no ass, and no breasts.  
  
"Sir?" She said quietly with her eyes to her feet.  
  
"Follow me." He ordered. "I should not need to warn you not to try escaping. It's impossible to do, and will only excite the Enforcers if they have to look for you." He told her. "Even if you do look unappetizing."  
  
"Yes, sir." The woman mumbled and followed the man out of the room and up two floors to Scorpius room.  
  
Kate suddenly appeared nervous once she saw the room of Malfoys that awaited for her entrance.  
  
"Dove!" She gasped running to the bedside. "What have you done to her?" Kate demanded to Scorpius.   
  
"Shut up or I'll back hand you, mudblood!" He snapped with a scowled.  
  
Kate obeyed, turning back to Dove, tearing up at the sight of her kind house mate.  
  
"You are going to heal her." Scorpius ordered. "If she dies, you will too."  
  
The woman stiffened at that. "I'll need my wand then, _Sir_."  
  
Once she had her wand back in her possession, Kate went right to work. "Her major problem is being infected with imp fever." She informed the Malfoys as she healed the other problems. "Along with dehydration, depression, stress, and trauma. The combined mix is... deadly."  
  
"Can she be cured?" Scorpius asked.  
  
"If I can kill the infection before it spreads to her brain." Kate's attention went to Draco. "Do you have a stock Nomstone Tonic? I need three vials of it."  
  
He nodded and conjured them.  
  
The Healer poured two of the potions down Dove's throat, then addressed the Malfoys. "Um, I have to do something that will look like I am trying to kill her. I just want to warn you before I do it."  
  
The group nodded, permitting Kate to further her task.  
  
Kate tapped Dove's forehead to numb it and slow blood flow down before she cut it open with a deep slit. She then added the third potion to the open wound, drop by drop. "This will prevent spreading. The tonic will actually seep through the skull to find her brain and protect it." Kate explained to the watchers. Kate sealed up the cut then, and with another spell, the mark was gone, making it look like it never happened.  
  
"If the Nomstone kills the infection, she'll be back to herself in a few days. Make sure she drinks her liquids when she wakes up. For now, this is all I can do for her."  
  
"Any idea where she got the fever?" Astoria asked.  
  
Kate shrugged. "It's everywhere. Many of us are immune to it but if we're weak from illness, or stress, we can catch it quickly without realizing it." He sent Scorpius an accusing look.  
  
"Get out of here!" He growled dangerously. "Get out of my face now!"  
  
"My pleasure, _sir_." And Lucius escorted her back to the dungeons.  
  
* * *  
  
When Dove woke up hours after she had been healed, she noticed a small stinging at her forehead. She pressed her fingers to it and winced. It was tender. Why? What happened?  
  
"She's awake!" She heard Scorpius gasped and several pairs of feet stepped toward her.  
  
She felt Phineas shift slightly about her, and he began pruning her hair, startinh at the roots. Dove tilted her head from the tickling sensation.  
  
Scorpius' blue eyes found hers, and if she didn't know any better, she may had seen a hint of remorse for her. But Scorpius was incapable of such these days.   
  
Both pairs of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood near her. They all looked at her. Draco gave her a tiny smile, Lucius nodded approvingly, Narcissa looked relieved, and Astoria lay her hand on Dove's, giving it a tight squeeze.  
  
"Um... why are you all here?" Dove confusingly asked.  
  
"You were very ill, dear." Narcissa said, sitting herself down next to Dove and giving her knee a pat.  
  
"We thought you weren't going to make it." Draco told her.  
  
"Potters never give up though, right?" Lucius actually smiled at her with that.  
  
"Why does my head hurt?" She grimaced as she touched it again an in effort to sooth it.  
  
"Kate Hughes had to cut you open." Scorpius replied. He conjured a cup of tea for her. "She said you needed to drink more."   
  
"Could I have something to eat too?" Dove asked. "I am awfully famished."  
  
Between the five Malfoys, Dove ended up with a mountain of food. "Thank you, but I am sure I can't eat this all." She said eying the seven plates of food that were scattered across the bed.  
  
"We will find a use for the left overs, Dove, just eat, and let us worry about everything else. Focus on staying healthy." Narcissa said kindly.  
  
The older Malfoys left then, leaving Scorpius and Dove alone.  
  
"They certainly have warmed up to me." Dove said quietly after they left.  
  
"They want grandchildren." He answered with a smile. "Mother and Grandmother especially. Malfoys usually bare young in their early twenties. They are getting anxious now."  
  
"So I am just an oven to you all?" She muttered. "And why can't a half blood carry my egg and your seed like you plan on doing with everyone else?"  
  
"Just eat, Love." He said gently. "Eat, and get well. We can address all that later."


	16. Chapter 16

With the assistance of Mr. Malfoy's Nightime Potion, Dove spent the next few days mostly sleeping. She had refused to take the potion at first, but Draco had been persistent, saying she needed her rest if she wanted to get better. Somehow, he knew just the right thing to say, because she gulped down the drugged milk wordlessly each morning and evening.  
  
Dove's housemate, Kate Hughes, came in with an escort (usually by Lucius or Draco) twice a day to ensure that she was getting well.  
  
"You put on ten pounds!" Kate beamed. "That means the food you've been eating is working."  
  
"How many more before she is of a healthy weight?" Scorpius asked. He sat in chair on the opposite side of Dove to Kate. He always made sure he set distance between the healer and himself. Not because he was scared of the Hufflepuff, instead he didn't feel it was in his interest to be with in strangling distance of her. The bitch had a habit of saying things that angered him.  
  
"Are you asking when it would be safe to start trying to impregnant her?" Kate asked dryly.  
  
Scorpius scowled. She had a sharp tongue for a Hufflepuff.  
  
"Kate, don't." Dove said quietly.  
  
"It's an innocent question." Kate said. Her eyes didn't leave Scorpius.  
  
"And I do not have to answer to you, Mudblood. Continue your job before I have you strung up for the vampires' pleasure."  
  
"Oh, but who would tend the ones you damage beyond repair, My Lord?" She was taunting him.  
  
"Shut it!" Draco, who had been silent the whole time, watching the scene, grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt. "Say no more, woman, know your place before it is taught to you!" He spat before pushing her away, sending her flying into the wall.   
  
Kate's eyes sent daggers to Draco. She said nothing as she straightened herself up. "Of course, sir." She sneered. "Wouldn't want to anger thy Lord, would we?"  
  
"Father," Scorpius forced himself to talk sweetly. "If this Mudblood is not taught a lesson today, I will do it personally myself." He glanced at Dove before returning his icy blue eyes back to Draco. "Whether I am commited or not. The woman's a hag, but my cock will not care." Scorpius smiled smugly when he heard both women gasp.  
  
"I will see to it, Scorpius." Draco replied bitterly sending Kate an ugly look.  
  
"Do inform me when it's about to take place. I would enjoy the entertainment. Merlin knows I have been deprived recently."  
  
"Of course." Draco snatched the arm of the Healer who suddenly looked petrified and lead her out of the room.  
  
"Scorpius, you're not going to have her killed, are you?" Dove asked horrified.  
  
"Dove, she's the best healer we have, as much as I hate to admit it, so no, but she's to learn she can not speak to me that way."  
  
"So what's going to happen to her?"  
  
"Perhaps you can come and watch if you're that concerned, Love." He said softly with a smile.  
  
"I would rather not."  
  
* * *  
  
The Great Hall was crowded that night once news got around that there was going to be entertainment. All the Enforcers were invited.  
  
"Door Prizes!" Anderson sang out happily as he offered Scorpius a ticket.  
  
"No thanks, my friend. I am sure Dove wouldn't appreciate me dipping my bucket into the other wells."  
  
"Quite right you are, Sir Malfoy." The squib bowed before Scorpius ventured further into the room of chaos. Males, young and old, human and not, cheered, yelled, hooted and barked about.  
  
Many of them accompanied females of also different species and ages, most were there unwilling, being led around the room by a chain leash and collar. Some were being forced to do things right there on the spot, exciting anyone who stood around long enough to watch. There were also brawls from fighting over of these living 'playmates'. The Great Hall had a charm to prevent any curses from hurting or killing an Enforcer, or a creature of Scorpius' side, so these fights couldn't turn deadly. At least not from magic.  
  
"Could we not infect our allies, please." Scorpius ordered amusingly after he seen a vampire viciously bite an ogre.  
  
"Everyone sit the fuck down!" Zambini called up from the amphitheater as Scorpius made his way to sit in his spot; the Headmaster's chair. His father and grandfather were already seated in their chairs along side him. The room quieted some as everyone found their seats.  
  
"Bring in the mudblood!" Scorpius ordered.  
  
The doors to the right of the head table crashed open. Kate was sprawled out on a round table that was being levitated by four enforcers.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Zambini exclaimed. "This is going to be good!"  
  
Scorpius nodded in agreement as he watched the table get placed in the center of the stage. The ugly Mudblood was nude, and while her face and hair were unappealing and her legs, ass, and tits held no interest to him, he could not help to grow hard from the welcoming view of her bare cunt that was exposed to his side of the room. Since her limbs were spread out for easy access to about anything on her, he could see her tight hole. No doubt, she was a virgin.  
  
"Yes, this is going to be a swell evening." He said, smirking into a glass of firewhiskey.  
  
"Wizards Roulette!" Zambini announced to the room, earning him a loud and chaotic cheer. The Italian gave the table that the girl was bound to a spin for presentation. "Who are our four lucky fellows tonight?"  
  
Hands (and paws) waved tickets into the air with eagerness, hoping to have a lucky draw.  
  
"You all know the rules. We do not infect our Mudblood slave. We do not kill our slave, and we do not try eating her. If any of these rules are broken, you are to be killed on the spot."  
  
Zambini then announced the lucky males that would get to play with the woman. A vampire, an imp, and two wizards.  
  
The game went like this, each participant was placed either between her legs, at her head, or on either side of her. Every five minutes, the table was spun, and wherever it stopped at, was the location you got to control. The goal was to excrimate as much often as you could possibly manage. The last man (or creature) standing was the winner.  
  
In the first round, each wizard got a hand, which was great for them, because they could cheat and cast spells to make Kate jack them off. She mumbled her protests against the Vampire's large pale cock that gagged her throat. Which left the imp to break her virgin wall with his tiny needledick.  
  
Scorpius scoffed. "Lucky bitch!"   
  
"Do not worry, grandson, she will get the Vampires cock soon. I'd wager it."  
  
As the vampire pulled out to readjust, Kate wailed out cries, pleads, and even insults. The enforcers at her sides used their wands to conjure up leather belts and beat her breasts, commanding for her silence. Tears rained from her eyes as the vampire reentered her mouth.  
  
"I would say Miss Hughes will be much more quiet around you after tonight, Scorpius." Draco noted, hiding his complete disgust from the scene in front of him.  
  
"It will please me so."  
  
After another spin, the vampire did indeed get Kate's freshly popped hole, his fat cock stretched her cunt wider, making her bleed plenty enough for Scorpius' entertainement. "Someone collect that!" He ordered. "Zambini?"  
  
"I got it, sir!" His friend said, casting a spell on the droplets of blood and transferring them to a vial. Scorpius gave the vial to his father who would use it in potions.  
  
Five more rounds happened before the Vampire won. He was awarded with a "WRC" (Wizard's Roulette Champion) pin and ten thousand galleons. The smug smile on his face made Scorpius envious.  
  
Kate Hughes appeared to be passed out, but Scorpius could tell she was just pretending. Hufflepuffs are the worst of liars.  
  
"Mudblood." Scorpius addressed her, smacking her bleeding breasts with his wand. She yelped and her body jumped. "Have you learned how to properly speak to me? Or would you like another game?"  
  
"Not another." She struggled out with a hoarse voice.  
  
"What do you say to me, Mudblood?"  
  
Kate closed her eyes. She lay in silence.  
  
'Mudblood! Answer your Lord!"  
  
"My Lord, I am sorry." Kate chocked out quickly.  
  
"As you should be." He turned his back to her and lazily waved his hand to let the Enforcers know that she was free to return to her cell.  
  
"Merlin, I need a cold shower." He muttered as he exited the Great Hall and adjusted his hard member.


	17. Chapter 17

Whatever had been done to Kate had worked, Dove didn't pry for details, knowing full well it had to have been awful if Scorpius was involved. Her own punishment was frightening enough, and Dove had a feeling that a more severe example would be set for anyone besides her. Dove knew Scorpius went easier on her than he would for most anyone else. In his pyschotic mind, he thought she belonged to him. With his recent temper control, she also knew he was dead serious about what he said with her carrying his heir soon. He was making an effort to contain his anger with her and around her, for the sake of her future pregnancy. Was he practicing? Preparing?  
  
Not that Scorpius Malfoy couldn't keep himself under control for most of the time anyway; hardly would he actually go into a raging fit. It was much more frightful to your victims if you approached them softly. He had learned this early in his life. The recent frustrations had been working a number on him, Dove knew that, for she knew him better than anyone.  
  
She was horrified by the thought of marrying him, of having his children, and being forced to undergo his sudden authority he had over her and the rest of the Wizarding World, but for the time being, she had little choice.   
  
Dove really hoped The Order would had come up with an idea by now, but nothing has been said to her about it. Scorpius seemed more occupied with her getting well than informing her about the current standings of the war. He couldn't wait to get started on this new life he wanted with her.  
  
Why he wanted her, she'd never know. He was nothing like her. She developed a crush on him when she was thirteen, after he had stopped something horrible from happening. She was no better than those fairy tale princesses who fall for the knight in shining armors. How degrading is that, really?  
  
He had shown her a sweet side to him though, something Dove doubted that even his own mother knew he possessed, but that part of Scorpius was dead.  
  
But why did he like her? Or rather, why did he CLAIM to love her? She had been nice to her, faithful too, but these new days, she wanted nothing to do with him. He could surely see that, right? He's not a thick man.   
  
Now he just cared whether she feared him or not, because if she did, he could control her.  
  
And fear him she did.  
* * *  
  
"Do I have some wonderful news for you, Dovey!" Scorpius came in and spoke cheerily.  
  
Wonderful news? To him that meant someone just got brutally beaten to death!  
  
"Guess who showed up today?" He asked when she didn't address his comment.  
  
Dove shrugged. "No idea."   
  
"Someone you'd so very much like to see." He smirked. "Come on, get up!" He grabbed for her arm and hoisted her out of bed. "You could use the walking anyway."  
  
Kate did say she should get back onto her feet again- if Scorpius would allow it.  
  
"Could I change, please?" She asked, eying her wrinkled and soiled clothing.  
  
As easily as she had asked, he flicked his wand and a very exposing white dress had been placed on her.  
  
Scorpius grinned seductively. "You are radiant with beauty, my little white dove." He purred, and kissed her lips, trapping hers between his.   
  
She knew better than to fight him off, but she expressed her refusal with an unhappy groan. That only made him intensify his kiss, slipping his tongue into a mouth and finding her own reluctant one.  
  
Her body, finding old flames lit up right away, apparently missing this connection the two once had, but Dove's mind was stronger. She clenched her eyes shut in an effort to shut off her traitorous body.  
  
You can NOT get absorbed into his charm. She scolded herself.  
  
That didn't work at all. Her nerves raced with desire for this to continue. So much was stirring inside her. Hate. Want. Need. Fear.  
  
"I can't!" She pleaded to her body.  
  
Dove whimpered frightfully against his lips as he deepened the kiss with more demand. Then all at once, he pulled away, panting. "Well, if we continue that, I am not sure how much longer I could be a gentleman." He grimaced for a split second before smiling. "T'won't be long though, Love Dove, not long at all before we finally mold our lives together- our souls together. Forever then we will hold onto each others hearts." He said as he traced his thumb along her jaw, piercing her with his blue adoring eyes.  
  
Dove inwardly shivered. Merlin, she forgot how much of a romantic he could be. And if this had been six years ago, she would have melted into his arms.  
  
Alas, it was not...  
  
"So... this uh... arrival, you will take me to them?" She asked with a shaky voice.  
  
"Ah, yes. I had momentarily forgotten about that." He chuckled before leading her out of their room.  
  
He didn't take her to the dungeons and he had for all the times she had been allowed out of the room. Instead, she followed him up to the third floor before he stopped out side of the room. Three Enforcers guarded the door. Without a word, they tilted their heads in respect at Scorpius, who returned the gesture.  
  
"I decided to have a bit of mercy on this person, because of who they are. Don't make me regret." He told her.  
  
Dove just simply nodded.  
  
"I'll leave you two at it then." And Scorpius surprisingly turned from her to walk down the way they just came from.  
  
"Um... could you open the door now, please." Dove asked the Enforcer.  
  
"Of course, Miss Potter." One replied and he wordlessly opened the door long enough for her to slip inside. It practically smacked her rear end as it closed back up.  
  
The room was much like the one she was currently staying in, only the color scheme was red.   
  
The Gryffindor's Head chambers.  
  
"Dove?" Someone asked before Dove heard the loud tapping of shoes running across the room.  
  
"Mum!" Dove tightly squeezed her mother, a hole in her heart instantly filling. "I missed you so much, Mama." She cried.  
  
"I know." Her mother said, sniffing. "We were all so worried about you." Ginny pulled away to inspect her daughter's condition. "You look shockingly... great."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Dove demanded suddenly.  
  
"Well, as I said, we were worried about you. Scorpius failed to send any more owls, and we didn't know what to think. I also came here to see if Ron was here-have you seen him?" Her faced flushed with worry.  
  
Dove shook her head sadly in an answer.  
  
"So he is not here then?" She frowned, eyes filling with tears.  
  
"I don't know, Mama, I hadn't the thought to ask, I am sorry."  
  
"No, no, my dear, it's okay." Ginny hugged her again.   
  
"So, how's you get captured?"  
  
Ginny winced. "Got past the giant, but that imp thing-" Ginny shuddered. "He ... uh... tried forcing himself onto me, he's dead now, but my hex called upon all the surrounding creatures."  
  
Dove gasped.  
  
"Miracle they didn't kill me themselves, really." She shrugged. "Surprisingly, Scorpius showed some hospitality. He said I had arrived at a fair time, and would send of your father to join us soon today. Then he led me here." She glanced around. "This must have been where McGonagall slept at."  
  
Dove nodded, envious on how calm her mother seemed. Somehow she knew it was a front though.  
  
"Have they told you what the new laws are?" Dove asked.  
  
Ginny took a deep breath and answered with a nod. "I heard about your fate too. It hasn't happened yet, has it?" She looked at Dove sorrowfully.  
  
"No." Dove whispered. "But it will, and I am so scared!" She wailed.  
  
"Lily's pregnant." Ginny informed grimly without looking at her.  
  
Dove gasped. "No!" She shrieked.  
  
"She strictly refuses to have it terminated."  
  
Dove couldn't blame Lily, she could never kill her baby-any baby- even if it was created sinfully.  
  
Scorpius would be tickled if he heard this news. His plan was taking place; full speed ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Dove was eating breakfast by herself the three days later. Scorpius had received an owl that caused him to leave the room abruptly, without uttering a word to her.

She had been allowed to see her mother two times a day. Scorpius had kept her locked up with a twenty four hour watch, but if her mother had an escape plan thought out, she didn't tell Dove it.

Scorpius said Ginny would lure her father to him, and he had gloated that once Harry Potter surrendered, Scorpius would no longer have to reside here. He would be in full power then, and everything would start to snowball.

Dove let him ramble. It was the best thing for her to do; if she disagreed with him openly, he wouldn't be too pleased, and for the time being, it was the only thing for her to do. She needed to know what the Order was planning to do before rebelling against Scorpius. Right now, she had to keep him happy. He'd let his guard down once he thought he was ahead of the game. And that would be the perfect time for an attack.

"Good morning, my little Dove." His smug smile made Dove's stomach wrench. "I have such wonderful news!" He kissed the top of her head before sitting down at the table, across from her.

"We can revert our lives back to normal?" She asked, slighty sarcastic, slightly hopeful, but mostly doubtful.

Scorpius laughed. "Oh, you are so very cute!" He said sweetly.

He was mocking her.

"But no, we can not go back to that barbaric life style."

Dove stopped herself from scoffing. _Barbaric lifestyle..._ Yeah, wasn't that kind of what was going on right now? How many prisoners were held here? How many women had been raped already? How many people have been killed? Tortured?

Dove shuddered at the thought. She could not think about that. _Focus ahead._ She told herself.

"Your Dad's finally surrendered." Scorpius' eyes lit up with excitement. "Now we can make the big leap into our new future."

Papa surrendered?! What?! Why? He can't have! He was the last hope!

"Can I see him?" She asked desperately.

"Tonight, at the wedding, yes."

Dove swallowed hard. "O-ours?" She stuttered.

Scorpius nodded. "I am quite excited, Love Dove. Finally we will have a life together."

"I don't love you, Scorpius." She told him quietly.

"You did at one time and you will sometime again." Dove could tell by his tone that what he just said was a command, not a statement. "Nonetheless, love doesn't quite matter at the moment. You must start carrying the Malfoy heir soon. That is what's most important."

"Why?"

"If I am going to be a proper ruler, I need a son to take over when I am no longer able." He stood up and conjured up a thin, silky, white dress along with accessories. "This is what you will wear tonight." He instructed as he placed it all neatly on the bed.

Dove eyed it, unable to speak. If nothing was done quickly, this time tomorrow, she would be Mrs. Grace 'Dove' Malfoy. If she hadn't been taking extra special potions, Dove was sure her breakfast would be all over the meal table with that thought.

Scorpius walked to her and held his hand out for her to take. Reluctantly, she took and he pulled her gently into his arms for an embrace. "You only have six hours to decide whether you are going to offer yourself to me or have me take you." He lightly pecked her neck, surfacing up prickling bumps of fear. "I am fine with either one." He snickered into her ear before dipping his tongue into it.

"Please..." she whispered, tilting her head.

"You're right, Love." He pushed from her. "I only must wait just a bit longer." He sighed passionately, absorbing her body. "I've waited seven years for this. What's a few more hours?" He gave her a wink before leaving the room again.

As soon as she was sure he was good and gone, she helplessly wept into her hands. She was frustrated, confused, and terrified.

* * *

Scorpius allowed Ginny to come up and assist Dubsey with getting Dove ready for the wedding, as it was tradition for a mother to help her daughter with this.

"I am truly sorry, Dove." Ginny said with tears in her eyes.

"Master Scorpius is a respectable Wizard, His Mistress should be joyful today. His Mistress is a very lucky witch."

"Are you going to be cursed if you talk horrible about him?" Ginny asked Dubsey with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Mrs. Potter." The house elf simply answered as she magically washed Dove with a traditional soap that every Malfoy bride had used since the beginning.

"I still haven't decided if..." Dove choked on a shortness of breath.

"Hmm?" Her mama took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"If I should allow him to rape me." She finished with a sob.

"If you're being brave for us-your father and I-, don't. We'll be okay if you decide to go the easy route. We wouldn't want that bastard to hurt you."

"I just can't do it, Mama! It's so wrong!"

Ginny nodded in sympathy. "I know, Dove." She hugged her daughter.

"Why did Papa give himself up?" Dove asked through tears. "We're doomed now."

"I don't know. I haven't had a chance to speak with him since I came here. But we must trust him, okay? He surely must have a plan."

Dove nodded.

* * *

She awaited outside of the entrance of the Great Hall. Mr. Malfoy (Draco) stood next to her as they waited for the preparations of the wedding ceremony.

"You look beautiful." He told her, his grey eyes boaring into hers.

"Uh... thanks, sir."

"Call me Draco. We'll be family soon, after all."

"Okay..." she stood uneasily, resisting the urge to scratch at the itchy fabric she wore.

"If this was five years ago, I would be much happier." He said quietly. "I suppose the only happy soul tonight will be Scorpius."

"Yes..." she whispered.

"Stay strong, Grace. Remember, you're a Potter, you can walk through anything and still come out standing."

Dove smiled weakly. "I'll try." Her voice still in a whisper.

"Malfoy." A bitter voice greeted behind them.

"Potter." Draco matched the tone.

Dove turned to see her papa who had three enforcers on each side of him, their wands pointed to him. Apparently, he was going to be part of the wedding, he was fashionably dressed; in a set of fancy blue robes.

"Hey, Papa." Dove forced a smile.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his face slightly softened up.

"As good as I can in such a situation..."

Harry nodded grimly.

"Potter, you'll walk your daughter down the aisle." Draco ordered. "We have you out numbered and wands will be pointed to you and your wife, so behave yourself."

"I am not about to put my family in danger, Malfoy!" Harry snapped.

"Ah, I would watch your tone with me." Draco tapped Harry's nose tauntingly with his wand. "I haven't gotten to hex someone in a while." He sneered.

Harry glared at him, but said no more.

"They are ready for you, Miss Potter." An enforcer announced.

Dove and Harry took their positions to follow a set of people down the aisle as she would walk her way to the beginning of the end of her life.

Harry tapped her arm soothingly, and kissed her cheek. With wet eyes, he mouthed the words, 'I'm so sorry.' before they were told to start walking.

She focused ahead, afraid to see who was watching this awful moment in her life. She heard hooting. She heard hollering. Whistles, and many musical instruments played as she ventured closer and closer to the man she used to love.

He smiled widely down at her, waiting patiently for her arrivial to him. His blue eyes shined as bright as the sun as he watched her approach him. She had to agree with Draco when he said if this were five years ago; she would have been happy. She would have smiled. One bigger than Scorpius' even.

They could have been so happy together.

He will be happy. But not her. She couldn't be happily married to this murderer, this rapist, this psycho... He would soon be her husband. Her heart thumped painfully against her chest. It felt like it trying to bash its way out in refusal for this absurd marriage.

She grabbed his extended hand when she reached him, and they stood facing the wizard who would soon pronounce their bonding.

Dove absent-mindedly went through the vows with Scorpius. She took her time in a shaky voice, while he was as eager as a beaver.

"If you would bow before your man, Miss Dove." The bonding wizard gestured to the ground.

Dove obediently kneeled before him and tilted her head forward in a bow. Traditional wizard weddings were so sexist, she thought as a tear escaped her eye. She quickly wiped in away.

"Sir. Malfoy." The bonder let Scorpius know it was time.

Dove wasn't allowed to look at him. She kept still as she felt his wand tap the right side of her neck, the top of her head, and last, left the side of her neck. Something howled, like a gust of wind before a sharp pain seared through her body. She screamed through the unbareable pain before Scorpius stood her up and sealed their fate with a kiss. Her pain instantly ceased as his tongue explored her mouth.

It was over. It was done.

_She was now Mrs. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy._


	19. Chapter 19

Dove and Scorpius sat together at the old teachers table as everyone partied over the "happy" occasion. Everyone but she and her family. Dove stole quick glances at her parents who each were guarded by a handful of Enforcers. They were also separated as far apart as possible. Her papa at the former Slytherin table, her mother, the Gryffindor one. As expected, they weren't happy. Papa wore a scowl, three wands were pointed in his face. Mama was getting groped by someone Dove didn't recognize.  
  
Dove tapped Scorpius' arm. "Scorp." She whispered.  
  
"Just a minute, Dovey." he sneered sweetly, annoyed to have his conversation with Zambini interrupted.  
  
Dove swallowed hard, her eyes froze to the older man who continued tormenting her mother. Ginny kept swatting his wandering hand away; knowing an Enforcer, he wouldn't put up with that for long.  
  
"Scorpius!" She hissed, smacking him this time.  
  
"What?" He growled, his blue eyes narrowing darkly.  
  
"I would prefer if my mother didn't get raped!" She snapped back, pointing.  
  
Scorpius smirked. "She's pureblood, Love."  
  
"So, don't you think she deserves better respect than that then?! That's all you preach about, Scorpius!"  
  
He shrugged. "Jenson is pureblood too. The men have the first say. You know that."  
  
Dove pushed herself from the table and stood up. "She's married!" She shouted. The room went oddly quiet as a hundred people looked toward her direction.  
  
Scorpius forced a smile. "Sit down, Dove." He ordered calmly. "Do not embarrass me."  
  
"Then you tell that bastard to leave my mother alone!"  
  
Scorpius snatched her left arm and harshly squeezed it, she shrieked from the sharp pain. "I said-" he yanked her back into her seat. "SIT!"  
  
Dove grit her teeth in anger. She tried pulling from his grasp, her eyes teared up from the pain. "Don't touch me, Scorpius!" She pried at his fingers to loosen them from her. His grip tightened and she yelped.  
  
"Don't mess with me!" He warned her in a low voice. He then released her arm.  
  
"I can't sit and watch my mother get sexually harassed!" She cried out.  
  
"Close your eyes then." He nonchalantly took a drink of his firewhiskey.  
  
"You're a bastard!" She spat. "A fucking bastard!"  
  
"You have the Weasley language too?" Scorpius chuckled. "You hear this, Mr. Potter? Your daughter's mouth is very dirty." He shouted across the room so Papa could hear. "Perhaps she needs a good cleansing." Scorpius snatched a handful of Dove's hair and yanked her head into his chest. He held her in place to brutally kiss her, all the while she tried fighting him off, screaming against his mouth that had a hint of a bitter taste from his drink.  
  
Chaos sounded at the Slytherin table as Papa wrestled against four enforcers who ended up crucioing him before Scorpius released Dove from the kiss.  
  
"It seems the Potters are having a feisty night tonight." Scorpius said breathlessly, followed by a smirk.  
  
Dove's head ached horribly where Scorpius had grabbed her hair at, she rubbed her sore scalp, crying silently. Her eyes set onto the untouched plate of food before her. The tears blurred her vision.  
  
Scorpius leaned toward her, his lips nearly touching her ear. "Done trying to be brave, Love?" He snickered. "Have you yet discovered that it's a battle you'll lose every time with me?" She felt his hand slowly creep up her inner thigh. Gasping, she clamped her legs shut, trapping his hand in place. "Don't refuse me, Dove." he growled. "It's another battle you will lose. Now open your legs."  
  
"No." She whispered frightfully.  
  
He yanked his hand from her and backhanded her with it. He hit her so hard, she went tumbling out of her seat. Between her cries, she heard both her mother and father scream from what ever torture they were being hex with.  
  
"Scorpius!" Draco hissed.  
  
"She can not refuse me, Father." He defended himself with no hint of regret. "If I allow her to do it, everyone else will think they can too. And we can't have that, can we?" He drawled.  
  
"Be that as it may, she's worthless if you damage her." Draco growled under his breath so only those closest to them could hear him.  
  
"Get up, Dove." Scorpius ordered.  
  
Dove had remained on the floor in a slight daze, her cheek throbbed in pain and she was sure it would be black and blue in just a few minutes.  
  
Scorpius sighed in annoyance when she made no movement to comply to his command. She heard his chair slide back against the floor and he stepped toward her. He kicked her just hard enough to hurt a bit.  
  
"I said get up!" He snarled.  
  
Dove did not listen though, she was scared and in pain. Not to mention, she was completely humiliated. She could not face her parents after this. She could not let them see her face. She didn't want them seeing her like this. She didn't want them to get hex again just from the sight of the mark that Scorpius left behind. Because they would rage hell once they saw it.  
  
Dove touched her tender cheek. She bit her lip to avoid whimpering from the pain. It had already swelled up.  
  
Scorpius kicked her again. Dove didn't know if he had meant to kick her there, or if he had kicked her harder, but it was worse than the last. The impact to her ribs caused her to shriek out. Tears rushed from her eyes, streaming down her face in waves. She was sure they were not broken, but if they didn't come out bruised she would be awfully surprised. She placed her hand to her side, breathing heavily.  
  
Scorpius then bent down grabbing her upper arm and pulled her up to her feet.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" She snapped and pulled from him. She dared to flash a defiant look at him. Scorpius' lip curled up coldly.  
  
That looked knocked her senses back in order. She looked down to the floor, fear washing over her. Dove had pissed him off, and it was truly a mistake to piss him off.  
  
"My little Love Dove," he started with fake sweetness. "Oh, how you have a lot to learn."


	20. Chapter 20

"Allow me to apologize as I cut this meal short." Scorpius said darkly. With a simple flick of his wand, all of the table tops in the room went bare. No one dared to complain, even those who hardly knew Scorpius could tell he was one pissed off wizard.  
  
"It appears that my newly appointed wife needs a little lesson in learning her place." He whirled Dove around and tucked her back to his front, wrapping an arm around her neck, and applied enough pressure to her throat to cause discomfort. "Who would agree with thy Lord?" He asked the room.  
  
A burst of applause erupted throughout the Great Hall. Obviously the Enforcers were in full agreement with Scorpius.  
  
"I did not think there would be many rejections with the idea."   
  
"What do you need, Scorpius?" Zambini asked faithfully at his left side.   
  
"Bring my in-laws up here." He ordered. "I will need their assistance." Scorpius kissed Dove on her sore cheek.  
  
"Please..." she whimpered and tried pulling away. She gagged as his arm pressed against her throat.  
  
"Save it!" He barked. "You'll most definitely need to!"  
  
"Scorpius..." Draco stepped up to him. "I ask that you remember how important she is for the Wizard's Force."  
  
"Do not worry, father." Scorpius cupped one of her breasts, gently squeezing it. "Her body will still function ever so nicely." He trailed his hand down her side and to her sex. "So very nicely." He added with a purr.  
  
She squirmed and his hand lingered in its place. Dove stopped as soon as he pressed against her, his own sex probed her backside.  
  
"You feel that, don't you?" He snickered, delighted by her sudden awareness of him. "Yes, that is all because of you, Love. No one else makes me horny as much as you do."  
  
Dove was about to be sick. She felt the bile slide down back in her gut as a result of a potion to keep her food inside her; a preventive from starvation.  
  
"Father, the prepared potions, please." Scorpius requested.  
  
Draco reluctantly summoned up three potions and set them on the table in front of them. The rest of the Malfoy family waited in anxiety wondering what their youngest member was up to.  
  
"Set the Potters in front of the table." Scorpius ordered to the Enforcers who had guided them in the air. They were each chained to a chair. Scorpius silenced them with a spell. "Yes, I do apologize, Mum and Dad, but the only screaming I wish to hear tonight is from the Love Dove." He said smugly.  
  
"I didn't mean to, Scorp." Dove pleaded.  
  
"Lying is such a bad thing to do, Dovey." His arm tightened around her throat and she had trouble breathing. "Pl-se!" She gasped.  
  
He released his grip some. "Only because I want you awake for this." He whispered calmly into her ear. "You will learn that you can not defy me. That you will obey my every command." He was so calm about it, it was chilling. Frightening.  
  
"I will!" She insisted, realizing the danger she was in.  
  
"That's right, you will." He whipped her around to face him. "It's time now, my little Love Dove. Time for you to offer your body to your husband, your lover, your Lord."  
  
Dove quivered, and backed up, bumping into the table. "No, not here! Please, not here!"   
  
"Do it!" He commanded, lifting his wand and pointed it at her. "Undress for me. Now!"  
  
"I can't!" She whimpered, avoiding his glaring eyes, and a moment later, her dress was off. Scorpius had removed it.  
  
The crowd behind her expressed their contentment with this action.  
  
"Silence!" Scorpius snapped. Dove coward as he walked to her. He lazily grabbed for one of the potions and dramatically uncorked it with a POP! Scorpius held it out for her. "Drink."  
  
"What is it?" She whispered.  
  
Scorpius grabbed her neck, squeezing it in his hand. "I said to drink it!" He let her go, and held the potion out for her a second time.  
  
Dove obediently took the potion with a shaking hand and downed the foul tasting liquid.  
  
"And this one's for me." He said with a forced cheer to his voice. With a grimace, he gulped his potion down.  
  
"The last one is for later." He said as his eyes wandered across her body. He pushed her down onto the table. "You better stay." He warned, pressing a hand on her chest as emphasis.  
Scorpius then pried her legs apart and set himself between them. He leaned over Dove to talk to her. "Last chance, Love Dove. Offer yourself to me and I will have mercy on you." He whispered darkly.  
  
Dove was breathing hard, her chest heaved up and down. She felt she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. "Pl-please don't do this." She pleaded. "Please, Sc-Scorpius."  
  
He nodded in acknowledgement. "As you wish." As Scorpius snatched her wrists and went to pin them above Dove's head, she realized that what he had planned on doing was the exact opposite of her wish. She started fighting him.  
  
"Merlin, really?" He muttered and harshly smacked her uninjured cheek. "Don't fight me, Dove. You'll only make this worse."  
  
"Get off me!" She screamed trying to kick him away.  
  
"Okay, now that is sexy." He smiled down at her flopping breasts. "You're only making me grow bigger." He chuckled, taking a breast into his hands, and messaging it.  
  
"Pig!" She actually spat at him, hitting him in the forehead.  
  
Scorpius adjusted Dove so she was completely on top of the table, pinning her under him. "Someone take my wand." He held it out. He didn't know who took it, but now both his hands were completely free, which was what he had wanted.   
  
Using wandless magic, he removed his dress robes, appearing completely naked above Dove, who began to cry.  
  
"Tear of joy." He said with sarcasm, and kissed her lips passionately. "One day again, you will kiss me back."   
  
Dove shook her head, her face red, wet, and swollen. She heard Scorpius snicker behind her closed eyes. "Your cunt will be quite similar to how your face looks when I am through with you tonight."  
  
He sat up to position himself where he needed to be. "And if you had just did as you were told, this could have been one of the best moments in your life." He sneered. "Alas, you had to let the fucking Weasley part in you take control." She felt his rock of a member against her untouched hole.  
  
"No!" She screamed, and squirmed to break free.  
  
"Stop fighting me." Scorpius drawled in a warning.  
  
"Grace." She heard Draco warn gently. She could tell by his tone that he was repulsed by the current event taking place.  
  
At that moment, Scorpius pushed himself into her. Her scream echoed against the walls of the large room. Scorpius hissed. "Fuck!" He grunted, his face was scrunched up. "You're so damn dry!"   
  
"Get it out!" She wailed. It burned and stung at the same time, she felt like she was getting ripped in two. She tried escaping, screeching like a banshee all the while.  
  
"Stop that!" Scorpius pinned both her wrists at each side of her head. He looked down at her. "You should have done this the easy way. I did warned you." He said with a sneer, and with that he pulled himself from her, leaving just the head of his member inside her. She shuddered in pain against him.  
  
"T'will get better, Love Dove." He assured her with groan. "If you had allowed me to make you wet first, this wouldn't be near as painful for me." He pushed back in, and she let out another scream.  
  
"Please!" She cried. "Stop!"  
  
"But it still feels so nice." He drawled with a purr. He picked up speed, his cocked throbbing and growing eagerly inside her. "You're so perfect, Dove." He told her. "Next time you will spread your legs on your own, and we will see how great it feels when you're leaking with orgasm." With one last grunt, he thrust himself as deep as he could, and she screamed her last while his seed shot from him to race toward her awaiting egg. The egg that would soon start the life of his unborn son.  
  
He lay atop of her with a sigh, breathing hard, and sweating. His cock still buried deep inside of her. "That was wicked." He smiled.  
  
"Please get off of me." She requested with a low, angry voice. "Get off me now!"  
  
"Oh, but we're not finished, Love." He said with a sick sweet voice. He kissed her forehead. "We have that last potion to administer. This is where Mum and Dad come in." He smirked. "This is nearly the best part of the night."


	21. Chapter 21

Dove wanted the night to end. She wanted this life to end. She couldn't bare to live after tonight. Not after what she had just been put through. How could she look anyone in the face again?  
  
She stared at the wall as Scorpius flirted above her in his disgusting way. Why he thought she wanted to hear him, she wasn't sure. Why couldn't he have chosen a willing bride? Why did he have to terrorize her? Destroy her and damage her?  
  
She shrieked in pain as he finally withdrew from her after several minutes of his release, but not without telling her that they will continue their 'love making' later in their room tonight. She was not looking at him. Her eyes were glued to the wall.   
  
"Collect her blood." He commanded to whoever was willing to listen. She jumped when she felt something cold press up against her tender flesh. Probably a vial.  
  
When Scorpius had what he wanted, he requested his wand back and dressed them both back into their previous wear.  
  
Dove stayed in her place on top of the table, not willing to move. She didn't want to draw anymore attention to herself. She heard a cork pop and glass clank together.  
  
"Blood of the virgin bride." She glanced at the potion Scorpius was swirling. The once white liquid was turning pink.   
  
"Blood of the groom." He grunted as he pricked his finger with his wand and dropped a good amount of blood into the potion.  
  
"Father." Scorpius held out his hand and Draco handed him another vial. "Blood from the groom's living parents." Another clank.  
  
Dove swallowed hard, suddenly having an idea of what was coming next.  
  
"And now..." Scorpius swirled the potion dramatically for effort. "Blood from the mother of the bride." Dove squeezed her eyes shut as she heard shuffling, no doubt her mother and father protesting.  
  
"Don't make me hurt her, Potter." Scorpius snarled. "She may be just a bit too old to bare any more young, after all, rendering her useless to the Wizard's Force."  
  
The struggle ended after that.  
  
"Blood from the mother of the bride." Scorpius repeated, adding Dove's mother's blood to the potion. "And last, Daddy's blood." Dove could hear the smirk in his voice.  
  
The fight started again. Dove knew her papa was forbidding this. "Papa!" She whimpered, still unable to turn her head and look at him. Papa was half-blood and didn't matter to the Wizard's Force. Scorpius was only keeping him alive for Dove's benefit, and she wasn't sure how long that would keep going on for.  
  
"Listen to you daughter, Potter. You wouldn't want me to kill you and make her watch would you?"  
  
"Please, Papa!" she whispered.  
  
"Don't you love your hypocritical daughter?" Scorpius sneered. "Well, probably not as much as I do." Dove closed her eyes as she heard him approach her. She stiffened when she felt his hand snatch a handful of hair. "She'll obey me soon. Won't you, Love?" He said the last three words quietly so only she could hear. "Oh, yes, you will." Dove narrowed her eyebrows as he placed his lips to hers.  
  
He stepped away to retrieve Papa's blood. "Blood from the father of the bride." Clank. She watched as he swirled the now red potion.  
  
He conjured up a vial with his wand. "A pinch of Dark Pixie Dust." The potion hissed and smoked when he added the ingredient. "And last..." he conjured up two cotton balls. "Application." His eyes flicked darkly to Dove before he approached her again.  
  
"Together, forever, my Love." He whispered, and placed the cotton ball onto the top of the vial that the potion was in then shook it. Once the cotton ball was soaked with the brew, he bound Dove up so she couldn't move. "This... may hurt." He grinned before swiping it along her neck.  
  
He wasn't joking. Her neck fizzed right before it started burning as if someone was searing her with hot metal. She screamed so loud, so long that her voice hoarsed. It was the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.  
  
Scropius' screams followed hers as he had applied the potion to his own neck. He fell to his knees and the potion he had been holding fell from his hands, shattering against the floor.  
  
Dove had passed out before the pain stopped.   
  
* * *  
In her third year, she was on her way from the Astronomy tower when someone had snatched her from the end of the line. She kicked and tried screaming, but she nothing came out. She had been silenced.  
  
Since she was so small, whoever had took her was able to actually carry her over their shoulder. It had to be a joke. Maybe one of James' or Albus' friends were doing a prank. She was used to that by now. Some of the students picked on her only to mess with her brothers.  
  
After a long walk of her fighting, although she had given up on screaming, knowing that was useless, she was set down onto her feet inside a room.  
  
"Grace Potter." The male voice purred. "You are a lovely young witch, has anyone told you that?" The male stepped forward, showing his face.  
  
"Zambini?" She asked, confused.  
  
* * *   
  
"Wake up, Dove." Scorpius whispered, now also hoarse. Draco handed him a potion to repair his vocal chords. "Thank you, Father." Scorpius then pulled Dove up into a sitting position. She gasped when she seen his neck. There was a mark there. A shield with a snake curling around it. The initials SM were printed above and GM below.  
  
"You have a matching one." He told her when he caught her staring at it. He brushed his thumb along her neck where she was sure her own mark was. She felt something stir inside her. She wasn't sure what it was. It was not pleasure, it was not pain. But it was something.  
  
"My wife and I will return to our room now." Scorpius took Dove by the hand and pulled her off the table. She was about to protest when she heard something crash behind her.  
  
"EXPELLIARMOUS!"


	22. Chapter 22

Many wands went flying and chaos broke out amongst the room. Dove saw Scorpius' wand eject from his hand and clatter underneath the table. He gasped in shock before yanking Dove to him and they faced the other side of the room. Dove took in the scene, a simmer of hope flooding through her.  
  
A huge crowd was filing in at the Great Hall entrance, her siblings at the front of it, and the Order members along with many former prisoners, walking toward her. Toward Papa, and Mother, and everyone else at the front of the room. They all wore scowls, ready to attack.  
  
Then she saw him. Them. Uncle Ron. And Aunt Hermione. They stalked behind her siblings. Uncle Ron was okay! He looked beat up and dirty, but he was okay!  
  
"We'll be taking our school back now!" Ron said loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Her cousins joined the group separating from the now out numbering group to join their family's side.  
  
"You never had control of the world." Teddy Lupin said. "That's why you were all hiding out here."  
  
"You just made everyone believe you did." Hermione added. More and more people piled in.   
  
"What's going on?!" Scorpius demanded, tightening his grip on Dove.  
  
Papa and Mother were then unchained from their chairs of captivity, and given their wands which they immediately pointed at Scorpius.  
  
"Your 'ruling' is over, Malfoy." Papa seethed.  
  
"Potter, remember your promise." Draco sneered, making a move toward his son.  
  
"Not another step, Malfoy!" Ron growled in warning. "I'll curse you to Hell and back!"  
  
"I don't recall ever making an Unbreakable Vow with you, Draco." Papa's eyes bared into Scorpius. "Unhand my daughter, you filthy piece of shit!"  
  
"She's my wife now." Scorpius said firmly, and to prove it, he kissed the back of her head.   
  
"Get out of my way!" James snarled pushing his way through his crowd of a family. "I'll kill you, Malfoy!"   
  
"Wait!" Draco shouted.  
  
"Yes, before you do something so drastically stupid, you may want to think about what you are about to do." Lucius spoke up with a dry, patronizing tone.  
  
"Why should we listen to you at all?" Aunt Hermione asked. She had her wand pointed to him.  
  
"We just finished a Ritual." Scorpius chuckled. "It's a pity you couldn't show up three minutes sooner." He gripped one of Dove's breasts right there in front of everyone, squeezing it.  
  
"Stop it!" Dove screamed.  
  
Scorpius was hit with a crutio then, and Dove was released, falling to the ground. When her Mother approached her, Dove started screaming as it felt like spikes were being nailed into her body.   
  
"What's wrong, baby?" Ginny asked, hugging Dove's head in her arms.  
  
"Release the curse on my grandson, Potter." Lucius drawled in fake innocence.   
  
Papa did so and a second later, Dove's pain ceased, she shook in fear, unmoving.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked.  
  
Aunt Hermione stepped up to the table to look at the scene. She pointed her wand at Scorpius. He was breathing heavily, but a nasty grin was upon his face. She cast a spell on him, making his hair grow. A moment later, Dove's hair began to grow longer too.  
  
"Oh dear..." Aunt Hermione breathed.   
  
"Do you understand now, Granger?" Draco's cocky voice asked. "Or, should I say Weasley..."  
  
"Shut your hole, Malfoy!" Uncle Ron snarled.  
  
"Harry..." Aunt Hermione turned to Papa. "We can't attack him." Her voice quivering breathlessly.  
  
Papa clenched his jaw and set his eyes onto Dove. "Lock them up! All of them!"  
  
"Innocent bystander here." Lucius argued coolly. "I did nothing to nobody."  
  
"You could have done something to protect her!" Harry shouted. "The lot of you are bastards!"  
  
"I did all I could!" Draco protested. "And I saved all your children! It's not my fault that she came back here!"  
  
"True, but I can't trust you to not release your family, because of that, I am afraid you'll have to join them."  
  
"I'll see you soon, My Dove." Scorpius said, his grin still in place as Albus bound him and lifted him to his feet. Scorpius blew a kiss toward her in mockery, sending a shiver down her back.  
  
Papa and Mother joined her side as the Malfoys and many Enforcers were being led away. Scorpius appeared calm, almost willing. Draco put up a verbal fight until Uncle Ron cursed him. And Lucius, as wise as he was, went silently.  
  
"Is it over?" Dove whimpered in her mother's arms.  
  
"No..." Papa answered. "It will never be over, Dove."  
  
* * *  
  
Dove was given a potion to ease her traumatic experience, but nothing would erase her terrors. She spent all of the following day in bed, too embarrassed and terrorized to face public. People came by to talk with her, but she wouldn't speak, wouldn't look at them.  
  
"Here." Papa said that morning, handing her a cup. "Your aunt added a contraceptive potion to this. It will destroy the seed before it can completely fertilize the egg."  
  
Dove took the cup into her shaky hands and drank the milk that was inside. "Thanks." She whispered.   
  
Papa sat on the bed and put an arm around her to comfort Dove. "We're trying to find out how to break the curse. Unfortunately, the Malfoys aren't talking, and there are a lot of curses that mimic the pain and love that one person feels to another."   
  
She nodded, looking at the ground.  
  
"And many of those curses imply that you and... _him_ , should at least be under the same roof- near each other. Or else you'll both start deteriorating."  
  
Dove leaned into to cry against her father's chest. She was bound to that horrible man. She couldn't even go home until they found a way to get rid of the curse he had placed unto her.  
  
"As far as we know, you don't have to be in the same room as him." he said hugging her tightly. "Just within so many feet or something. It all depends on the curse. We got him three stories right under this room, which appears suffice enough." He went quiet then, somehow realizing that was what she wanted. They sat like that for what seemed many hours before she fell asleep, feeling as peaceful as she could be given the circumstances.  
  
"Dove." His voice whispered.   
  
Her eyes flew open, her chest clenching in pain as her heart bashed against it. She sat up, shaking in fright, looking for him. The room was dark, pitch black. And cold.  
  
"Papa?" She whispered. Last she knew, he promised to stay by her side for the whole day and the whole night. Her father's voice back didn't answer though.  
  
"Dove." His voice whispered again.  
  
Dove screamed and shot out of bed, grabbing her wand from the nightstand. "Stay away!" She whimpered. "Please leave me alone!" Her hands trembled as her eyes darted from one place or another in search of him.  
  
She cast her Patronus to light up the room. The dove looped around in circles illuminating the darkness.  
  
No one else was in the room.  
  
She heard Scorpius' laugh then, making her jump. His evil cackle piercing through the darkness. "It's time, my Love."  
  
She felt a rush of ice, cold wind snap at her nightgown. She shivered.  
  
"Let me out. Release me." He ordered softly, gently and pleading. "You know you want to."  
  
"No!" She screamed, hurdling herself to the floor and covering her ears. Scorpius' voice was coming from her mind. "Stop it! Get out!"   
  
"Only once you have freed me." He bargained with a chuckle. "But if you don't, you'll only suffer. And our child will suffer too."  
  
"We won't have a child, Scorpius." She spoke. "Your seed was eliminated."  
  
"What?!" He snapped. "How dare you?!" He screamed into her mind, searing her head with a horrible pain. "Get me out of here, right now!" He demanded as the pressure in her head increased. Dove thought it was going to literally pop.  
  
"It's okay, wake up, Dove!" Her mother shook her awake lightly. Bright morning daylight probed her mind as Ginny placed a cool, damp cloth on Dove's forehead. "It was only a nightmare sweety."  
  
 _Then why was there so much pain?_ Dove asked herself.  
  
Someone burst into the room then. "We have a problem." Harry said, eyeing his daughter. "The Malfoy family is missing. They have escaped!"


	23. Chapter 23

"What did you do, Dove?" Papa asked solemnly. "What did you do?"

Dove shook her head. "Nothing!" She wailed. "I didn't do nothing!"

"What are you talking about, Harry?" Ginny demanded in defense over her daughter.

Papa eyed Dove with a disapproving, troubled look. "Neville said she attacked him this morning."

"No!" Dove didn't do that! She was sleeping. She was having a nightmare! _Or at least she thought it was a nightmare.._.

"If it hadn't had come from Neville, I would say he'd been lying." Papa glared at her. "What did you do, Dove?" He repeated.

"I..." Dove wrung her trembling hands. _She didn't do it!_

"You gave them back their wands and everything!" He shouted.

"I didn't!" She cried. "I didn't...!"

Harry went on, explaining that Neville Longbottom pleaded her to stop what she was doing, but she didn't even look at the bounded Neville as Dove summoned up the wands that belonged to the Malfoys and unlocked the dungeon room they were in.

Neville seen Dove and Scorpius exchange a few words he couldn't hear before they had kissed- passionately. Both parties willing. After that, the Malfoys took off down the corridor in an escape.

Dove's mouth gaped open. "I don't remember doing it!" She shrieked tearfully. "I swear, Papa! I don't remember!" She wouldn't had done that anyway. She wouldn't had freed Scorpius willingly, and she definitely wouldn't had kissed him!

"Polyjuice?" Ginny asked.

Harry spun around from them, deep in thought. "I don't know." He sighed.

"If it were me..." Dove started. "He would have taken me with him."

"She's right, dear." Ginny agreed quickly.

"We need to break this curse!" Papa took Dove by the hand and quickly escorted her out of the room.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ginny hurried after them.

"To the one person we have left who knows about dark magic!"

"Who's that?"

Harry stopped by a Gargoyle. "Lemon Freezies." He said and the wall disappeared revealing a staircase. "Snape." He answered before leading his daughter up the stairs.

* * *

Why had Zambini taken her? He had no grudge on Albus or James. She barely even knew the Italian guy. He was several years ahead of her.

"Why are you so surprised?" He asked. "Do you think I don't notice young, blossoming girls?" He brushed his fingers along her cheek.

What was he doing? Why was he touching her like that?

"You know how hard it is to catch you just at the right moment?" He continued on, just above a whisper. "When a girl has so many older siblings and cousins, it is so very hard to get her alone." He stepped closer to her then.

"Why do you want to be alone with me for?" She asked him. He made no sense. She surely couldn't do anything for him, could she?

Zambini grinned. "You know so little." He reached his hand at the hem of her skirt and felt the soft skin behind it.

Grace jumped as his fingers trailed up to her backside. "Stop that!" She shrieked, backing away from him.

"Figured it out already?" He followed her. "That's a shame, I was hoping you would be dumb throughout the whole activity." He began unbuttoning his shirt, trapping her between a wall and him. "I found out recently that I like skin to skin contact." He said, shaking off his shirt and exposing his bare chest. He then reached for her blouse.

"Don't you dare!" She smacked his hand away, a fear suddenly washing over her. She'd never been naked in front of a guy before.

Zambini grabbed the back of her neck. "I can bring you pain!" He growled, before using his other hand and pulling her shirt off. Her new, full breasts that she had grown that year was encased in a frilly pink bra that made him breathe with excitement. He crept his hand under her bra to cup one.

Grace screamed for help then. Zambini set his mouth onto hers to silence her before he pressed against her.

The next moment, Zambini was being tossed away. Grace started crying.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" A new voice demanded to Zambini, who lay on the ground, looking guilty as hell.

Grace met the eyes of her saviour. The cold, blue orbs scanned her body with tenderly before he asked if she was alright. She nodded and the boy before her conjured up a robe then told her to go back to her common room.

* * *

"Professor?" Harry spoke gently to the sleeping portrait, who leaned up against the frame of his portrait. "Professor Snape?" Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione had joined them moments ago, eager to know how they could help.

The tall, black haired wizard woke up with a start, looking around confusingly. "What is it now?" He growled, once he had seen Harry Potter.

"Sir, if you have a moment-"

"I have many moments." Professor Snape interrupted Aunt Hermione. "In case you haven't noticed, I am stuck in a frame."

"Severus, let's hear what they have to say." Professor Dumbledore's portrait spoke up next to him.

"Very well." Professor Snape drawled darkly. "Why have you awaken me, Potter?"

"Could you tell us what curse my daughter has upon her?" Harry lifted the hair from Dove's neck and she tilted it so the portrait could see.

"Come closer, I don't have magnifying glasses for eyes!"

Dove approached Professor Snape as close as she could get. He bent down, peering down at her. "Hmm." He mused. "Just like your father, you can't keep yourself out of trouble. Is that just a Potter thing?"

"She was forced!" Uncle Ron snapped.

Professor Snape's eyes flashed across the people in the room. "I was simply making a mere joke." He said. "Unfunny as it was."

"So, what is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"It's...not good. But what curse is?"

"Specifics please, Severus." Professor Dumbledore said.

" _Simul vivere, aut mori._ " The former dark wizard lazily drawled in a chant. "Translation; Together, they live or they die."

Aunt Hermione squeaked. Everyone turned to her and seen that she had a hand over her mouth in horror. "The Romeo and Juliet curse." She whispered through her hand.

"I see your thirst for knowledge is still there, Mrs. Weasley."

"He put Dark Pixie Dust into the potion." Aunt Hermione told the portrait; her voice still lost.

Professor Snape frowned in disturbance. "Ah... that makes matters much worse."

"What?" Harry asked in desperation.

The dead professor set his eyes upon Dove, a soft look was on his face.

 _Pity_. He was actually pitying her.

"You are solely at his mercy, Mrs... Malfoy, is it?" His black eyes glanced at the mark on her neck. "Malfoy..." He cleared his throat uneasily.

"What do we do?" Ginny asked, taking her daughter in for a hug.

"Nothing." Professor Snape said.

"There's nothing we can do." Aunt Hermione emphasized.

"Nothing at all?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." The professor repeated coldly. "There's only one way to break the curse, and that's entirely up to the girl."

"What do I do?"

Professor Snape started pacing in his picture frame. " _If_ the wife has a male child, and _if_ she offers the child's life in place of her own, _only_ then can the curse be lifted. And _only_ then, will she be free of the bound her husband as put forth onto her."

"If he refuses his son in trade, she can then kill him for her freedom." Hermione added.

"But, until then..." The professor paused his pacing, whipping toward the crowd to face them and looked Dove right in the eye. "Your body will lust for him. A lust so powerful, it could cause your mind to go insane. You might even blackout."

Dove looked at the ground. "I have already been hearing voices. His voice."

"And has he been making orders?"

Dove nodded slowly.

"You can not fight him." The wizard said quietly. "He will get what he wants. You will do what he says under your own mind or his."

"So she did set the Malfoys free!" Uncle Ron gasped, accusingly.

"I don't remember doing it!" Dove demanded. "And I certainly wouldn't have kissed him!"

"If he controlled you, yes, you would have." Aunt Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"We'll hide her away." Harry decided.

"Potter, really, age has done your brain no good at all." the professor insulted. "What don't you understand about ' _control_ '?  When he calls for her, she _will_ go to him; consciencely or not."

"Willing or unwilling..." Hermione added.

"Why didn't he take me this morning then?" Dove asked.

"Do I look like a mind reader?" Professor Snape asked darkly. "Who knows. You can ask him when he summons you. I suggest bearing his son as soon as you can. It's your only way to freedom."

And since they just killed the seed that would make that happen, there really was no other way out of this but to surrender to him.

_Again._

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

That night, Dove lay in bed alone, relieved to finally have a moment of solitude. After her family found out the exact curse she had and how powerful it was, they began arguing. Everyone was involved; nearly twenty-five people were deciding her future. None of them asked what she wanted or thought she should do. Not like any of that mattered. Professor Snape explained her way out. It was the only way. Aunt Hermione said it too. That's why her and Papa got in a fight, because Papa refused to believe it, insisting there must be another way.  
  
But there wasn't. That was the whole point in this specific curse. Aunt Hermione tried making it clear to everyone. This ensured the Malfoys their much 'needed' heir. It made sense to Dove. It made sense to most of the Weasleys and the Potters. They just were desperate for another way.   
  
The noise of their constant fighting had given her a headache. As she suffered from the tension, they bickered over whether to lock her up in a room and take away her wand.  
  
"What kind of life is that!?" Ginny shrieked at Ron, who had suggested it.  
  
"What do you think that sick freak will do to her?!" Harry snapped. "Much worse than that! You saw what he did to her!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Aunt Hermione spoke up. "If she's separated from him long enough, she will die!"  
  
In the end, it was ultimately Dove's decision. She was going to find a place far away from anyone she cared about, and stay there. She would lock herself up in a place where no one could find her, and accept her fate.  
  
 _'Till Death Do Us Part, Scorpius._  
  
All she needed was her wand. Dove took it out of her shirt and held it. Rolling the ten inch, maple wood stick between her fingers, she took a deep breath.  
  
There is another way.  
  
She opened the door and two people greeted her. She didn't know them well, only that they were a couple of Uncle Ron's friends. They were guarding her. Dove cast a sleeping spell onto them and they tumbled to the ground, snoring silently.  
  
Dove was on the third floor, and up ahead she knew of a way out of the castle without going down to the ground floor where most of the people would be at. There was a tower that had a staircase leading outside.  
  
"Dove, wait!" It was Albus.  
  
"Go away." She whispered, determined to make her escape.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked. "You're supposed to have an escort."  
  
"I figured once we got the school back that I wasn't a prisoner anymore!" She muttered.  
  
"It's for your own safety." He said softly.  
  
"Safety! No such thing exists with me anymore, Alby!" Dove hissed, a layer of tears forming. "I'm cursed! I am to be with a psycho for the rest of my life or die! There's nothing 'safe' about that!"  
  
"I am ready for you." His voice whispered.  
  
Dove froze, instantly ceasing her walking. The only thing that moved was her eyes, scanning for him, even though she knew he wasn't here.  
  
"What?" Albus asked.  
  
"He's... c-calling m-me." She stammered, with a shaky voice.  
  
Her brother's face suddenly flushed with horror as he withdrew his wand in defense, expecting something to happen.  
  
Scorpius' voice chuckled in her mind. "I feel your fear, Dovey. I order you to return to me at once. You will obey me this time."  
  
"No!" She whispered, shaking her head. She knew she couldn't fight him, but she wished to keep her dignantly for as long as she could.  
  
"Do not defy me!" His voice hissed. "It would be wise to do as you're told!"  
  
"Please! Just let me be!" Dove pleading, sinking to the floor.  
  
"Dove!" Albus knelt before her. "Help! Someone!" He shouted out helplessly.  
  
"You either apparate to me now, or I'll have you kill him." Scorpius' voice spoke to her darkly. A moment later, Dove's hand was around Albus' throat.  
  
"No!" Dove screamed as she tried removing her hand from her brother.  
  
"Tighter!" Scorpius' growled.  
  
"Please!" Dove cried as she watched Albus' eyes well up in terror as his baby sister was trying to end his life. Albus tried casting a spell, but her grip tightened.  
  
"You don't have long before he's dead, Dovey."   
  
_Alright!_ She told Scorpius wordlessly. _Let my brother go, and I'll come to you._  
  
Albus gasped for air as Dove's hand released it's grip.   
  
"Sorry!" She wailed. "I'm so sorry!" She called Phineas then, who came speeding down the corridor toward her.  
  
"Don't!" Albus struggled to say. "Please!"  
  
Dove didn't listen though, she snatched the tail of her Phoenix and a white light blinded her. She held onto her dear life as Phineas flew through the white tunnels of magic. It wasn't long before he set her down just outside of the Malfoy Manor. The place she requested him to take her to.  
  
Her companion landed gracefully before he started pruning himself since his fiery feathers were all out of whack from the swift traveling. He then began mingling with the Peacocks that roamed the endless yard.  
  
Dove swallowed hard and gathered up all her courage before trudging forward up the pathway to the front of the Manor. Scorpius was probably here. And if he wasn't, he would soon know she was, and join then her.  
  
Her pulse quickened with fear with each step she took. Maybe if she was lucky, she would die of high blood pressure.  
  
"That's it, Love Dove, keep going." Scorpius' voice purred pleasently into her mind.  
  
She wiped away tears as she continued her walking. One foot in front of the other. She needed to think of something to keep her mind sane.  
  
The Malfoy Manor was so huge, she was sure it was the size of Hogwarts itself. Why did a family need such a huge place? Dove would bet that there were places in there that no one had even set foot into. How many square feet was it? One Hundred Thousand? A Million?  
  
She climbed the many steps up to the entrance and hesitated at the door, not quite ready to face her fate of doom.  
  
"Knock!" His voice commanded, making her jump. She did so. Three times.  
  
A house elf greeted her. "Franda welcomes Mistress Dove Malfoy to the Malfoy Manor." She said with a low bow and gestured the woman inside.  
  
"Th-thanks." Dove replied with a shaky voice as the door shut and locked with a click behind her.  
  
"Would the Mistress like anything?" Franda asked, as she began dusting off Dove's clothing.  
  
Dove went to say something but stopped when she saw him appear into the foyer. His blue eyes shining happily with a smirk across his lips.  
  
She wanted to die. Right there. Right then.  
  
"Lady Malfoy." He bowed to her mockingly, chuckling with glee. Then he held out his arm. "Join me, Love." She was supposed to walk to him. Not the other way around as she expected he would.   
  
"Now." He commanded coolly when she made no move toward him. Before she could protest, her core lurched. And she knew then that it was the lust Professor Snape had warned her about. Suddenly, her body ached for him. She was attracted to him. It was more powerful than when they were dating. It was... an ungodly, inappropriate feeling that she was drawn to.   
  
She yelped as a pain replaced the lusting. A sharp pain. Like a cramp, but so much worse.  
  
"Don't deny yourself pleasure." Scorpius drawled in amusement. "I will not tell you again- take my arm, and we shall enter our home together as I get you acquainted with your new lifestyle."   
  
Slowly, she walked, because she was not in a rush. But he waited patiently for her. He was a patient man. For he knew patience was a virtue. And when he waited long enough, he always got what he wanted.  
  
And that had always been Dove. The red headed, brown eyed Hufflepuff Potter girl that had been there for him many times over, and would be there for many years to come.  
  
"I told you, Dovey," he said into her ear, tapping the hand that rested on his arm. "we will be together, forever."


End file.
